Love Affair
by Yusa-kun
Summary: Sting dan Lucy Apa yang terjadi diantara mereka, jika salah satu dari mereka merasakan perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar kasih sayang seorang saudara? Bad summary/Rating T untuk mind RnR? chp 5 update!
1. Chapter 1

Yo minna! ^^

Perkenalkan namaku Yusa-kun. aku pendatang baru di fanfic ini. mohon bantuannya~~~~

Dan ini adalah fanfic pertamaku...

Yup! Happy Reading~~

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction

Love Affair

By Yusa-kun

Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC.

.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah taman yang asri, ada dua anak yang sedang bermain dan berlarian dengan riangnya. Yang satu merupakan anak perempuan dengan rambut pirang seleher dan bermata coklat. Yang satu lagi merupakan seorang anak laki-laki dengan warna rambut yang senada dengan anak perempuan tersebut dan bermata biru.

Mereka sedang saling mengejar, terkadang anak perempuan tersebut yang mengejar si anak laki-laki, ataupun sebaliknya.

Tiba-tiba anak perempuan yang sedang berlari itu terjatuh, Anak laki-laki itu berlari menghampiri anak perempuan yang terjatuh dengan posisi duduk dan berjongkok untuk mengetahui keadaan anak perempuan itu.

"Heeey, daijoubu?" Tanya anak laki-laki itu sambil melihat luka anak perempuan itu hasil dari terjatuh. Anak perempuan itu menahan tangis.

"Ini perih..hiks...sakit...hikss..." Ucap anak perempuan itu sambil memegangi lututnya yang lecet dan berdarah. Sedangkan anak laki-laki itu juga ikut memegang luka yang ada dilutut anak perempuan tersebut.

"Jangan menangis, akan aku sembuhkan luka itu dengan sihirku" sahut anak laki-laki itu. Tiba-tiba...

_**Cup!**_

Anak laki-laki itu mencium lutut anak perempuan tersebut. Setelah selesai mencium, anak laki-laki itu tersenyum dan berkata

**_"Pergi..pergi..rasa sakit..pergi pergii"_**

Anak perempuan itu hanya bisa melongo, karena ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukan anak laki-laki itu.

"Bagaimana? Apa lukanya masih sakit?" Tanya anak laki-laki itu dan diiringi gelengan kepala anak perempuan tersebut.

"Baguslah hehe" respon anak laki-laki itu sambil bangkit berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu anak perempuan tersebut berdiri.

"Ayo berdiri" ajak anak laki-laki tersebut sambil menunjukkan senyumnya yang hangat.

Anak perempuan itu menyambut uluran tangan anak laki-laki sambil tersenyum dan mencoba untuk bangkit berdiri.

"Ayo kita pulang" ajak anak laki-laki tersebut sambil menggandeng anak perempuan tersebut.

* * *

**Diperjalanan,**

"Hmm, td itu adalah sihirmu?" Tanya anak perempuan itu sambil menoleh dan sedikit mendongak kearah anak laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Ya bisa dikatakan seperti itu. Ada apa? Lukamu sakit lagi?" Tanya anak laki-laki itu dengan tatapan khawatir.

Anak perempuan itu dengan segera menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda bahwa ia tidak merasakan sakit.

"A-aaku ingin belajar sihir itu, tolong ajarkan aku!" ucap anak perempuan itu, dan dikedua pipinya sudah muncul semburat merah.

"Eh?" Anak laki-laki itu bingung.

"Aku ingin bisa seperti mu, bisa mengobati lukaku. Jadi saat kau juga terluka, aku bisa mengobati kau kapan saja" ucap anak perempuan itu sambil tersenyum riang. Anak laki-laki tersebut hanya tersenyum dan menghentikan langkahnya. Anak perempuan itu bingung. Tiba-tiba anak laki-laki itu maju kedepan dan berjongkok untuk menyamakan posisinya dengan si anak perempuan.

"_**Semua orang bisa melakukan sihir itu, kuncinya itu ada didalam sini...dihatimu. Semua orang yang terluka akan merasa terobati jika kita melakukannya dengan hati yang tulus. Kau mengerti, Lucy-chan**_?" Ucap anak laki-laki itu sambil menaruh telapak tangannya didada anak perempuan yang sekarang diketahui bernama Lucy.

Lucy berpikir dan akhirnya mengangguk.

"Aku mengerti.._Sting onii-saaan_" sahut Lucy sambil memeluk anak laki-laki yang berada tepat dihadapannya yang bernama Sting.

Sting membalas memeluk Lucy.

"Baiklah, ayo sekarang kita pulang. Mama dan papa sepertinya sudah menunggu kita" ucap Sting sambil melepaskan pelukan dan bangkit berdiri dan menggenggam tangan Lucy lagi. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kerumah mereka dengan riang gembira.

**Sting dan Lucy merupakan kakak-adik dari keluarga Heartfilia. Umur mereka hanya terpaut dua tahun. Sting berumur 7 tahun sedangkan Lucy berumur 5 tahun. Mereka mempunyai orang tua yang bernama Layla Heartfilia dan Jude Heartfilia. Keluarga mereka adalah keluarga terpandang, keluarga kaya raya.**

**Sting dan Lucy hidup bergelimpahan harta, tetapi sifat mereka tidak sama sekali dengki, ataupun sombong terhadap orang yang berstatus lebih rendah dari mereka. Keluarga Heartfilia adalah keluarga bangsawan yang memiliki kerendahan hati.**

* * *

Setelah sampai dirumah, Lucy dan Sting menghampiri kedua orang tuanya yang sedang berjalan menuju mobil mereka.

"Mama...Papaa..." panggil Lucy sambil berlari menghampiri kedua orang tuanya yang sekarang ingin masuk kedalam mobil. Kedua orangtuanya menoleh dan tersenyum.

Sesampainya Lucy dan Sting, Lucy memeluk ibunya. Ibunya juga membalas memeluk Lucy.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Sting

"Kami mau melihat rumah baru kita sayang, sebentar lagi kita akan pindah dari kota ini" sahut ayahnya sambil memberikan senyum hangatnya kepada kedua anaknya.

"Pindah? Asiiiiik kita pindaaaah" ucap Lucy sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan. Sting dan kedua orang tuanya hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Baiklah baiklah, sekarang kalian masuk kedalam rumah. Mama dan Papa akan berangkat sekarang" ucap ibu mereka. Dan sekarang ayah mereka sudah berada didalam mobil.

Ibu mereka berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan kedua anaknya.

"Mama dan Papa pergi ya. Sting, jangan menjahili adikmu yang manis ini, oke" ucap Ibu mereka. Sting hanya mengangguk tanda bahwa ia mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh ibunya. Lucy melambaikan tangannya untuk mengantar kedua orang tuanya pergi.

Lucy dan Sting masuk kedalam kamar. Memang, mereka berdua berada didalam kamar yang sama, tidur bersama. Saat masuk kekamar, mereka berdua melihat barang-barang mereka sudah dikemas, termasuk dengan baju-baju mereka.

"Sting onii-san, aku tidak sabar untuk pindah ke rumah baru kita" ucap Lucy dengan nada yang riang gembira.

"Aku juga, Lucy-chan" sahut Sting sambil tersenyum lembut kepada adiknya dan meletakkan tangannya dikepala Lucy dan membelainya.

"Baiklah karena kita seharian ini bermain ditaman, kau harus mandi dan beristirahat. Ayo" ajak Sting sambil menggandeng Lucy untuk masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk mandi. Setelah membantu Lucy mandi dan berpakaian, giliran Sting untuk mandi.

Setelah beberapa menit, Sting keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat adiknya yaitu Lucy sudah tertidur.

"Sepertinya dia lelah" gumam Sting. Sting berjalan menghampiri adiknya yang sedang tidur dan ikut berbaring disebelah Lucy.

Sting memperhatikan wajah adiknya yang manis, ia membelai wajah dan juga rambut adiknya.

"_**Aku menyayangi mu, Lucy-chan**_" ucapnya dan ia ikut tertidur.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, keluarga Heartfilia, termasuk Sting dan Lucy telah bersiap untuk meninggalkan rumahnya dan pindah kerumah baru mereka yang berada di fiore. Sting dan Lucy memandang rumah mereka sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan kedua orang tua mereka sudah berada didalam mobil. Barang-barang mereka semua telah dibawa oleh mobil pengantar barang.

"Ayo Sting, Lucy. Kita pergi" ajak ibunya dari dalam mobil.

"Ha'i" sahut Sting dan Lucy secara bersama-sama sambil masuk kedalam mobil dan mereka pergi dari sana menuju rumah baru mereka.

**-SKIP TIME-**

Sesampainya dikota, Lucy dan Sting dibangunkan oleh ayahnya.

"Sting, Lucy. Lihatlah keluar jendela, kita sudah berada di Fiore. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai dirumah" ucap ayahnya yang sedang menyetir.

Lucy dan Sting melihat keluar jendela mobil

"Waaaaah sugooooi, disini sangat ramai" ucap Sting diiringi anggukan dari Lucy.

Lucy membuka jendela mobilnya, dan ia merasakan udara yang berhembus membelai wajahnya yang manis.

* * *

Sesampainya dirumah mereka, Lucy dan Sting keluar dari mobil dan takjub melihat pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya. Mereka melihat rumah yang besar dan bagus, setidaknya rumah itu berukuran lebih besar dari rumah yang mereka tinggalkan.

"Waaah ini rumah yang besaaaar" ucap Lucy sambil terus memandangi rumahnya yang sekarang.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian? Kalian suka?" Tanya ibu mereka yang sekarang sudah berada disamping mereka.

"Tunggu dulu, jangan kalian jawab dulu sebelum kalian melihat halaman belakang" lanjut ayahnya sambil menuntun kedua anaknya untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

"Hmm bisakah kalian tutup mata kalian?" Pinta ayahnya

"Memangnya harus?" Tanya Sting

"Harus, karena ini kejutan untuk kalian" ucap ibu mereka yang sekarang sedang mengendong Lucy.

"Baiklah" sahut Lucy sambil menutup matanya dengan telapak tanganya yang mungil. Sedangkan Sting menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan keraguan.

"Hmm baiklah" ucap Sting. Dan sekarang Lucy dan Sting telah menutup matanya memakai telapak tangan mereka masing-masing.

"Baiklah, jangan ada yang mengintiiiip" ucap ibunya. Lucy digendong oleh ibunya, sedangkan Sting dituntun oleh ayahnya agar berjalan kearah yang benar.

Sesampainya ditempat, Lucy diturunkan dari gendongan ibunya agar berdiri disamping Sting.

"Ibu apa sudah boleh dibuka?" Tanya Lucy.

"Kita hitung sampai tiga, kalian baru boleh buka" ucap ayahnya.

"Satuuu"

"Dua"

"Ti..ga. Hayo dibuka"

Sting dan Lucy membuka matanya dan melihat didepan mereka terdapat kolam renang yang besar dimana disekeliling kolam renang itu terdapat berbagai tanaman bunga-bunga yang indah.

"Waaaah, sugoooooi" ucap Sting dengan antusias. Sting keluar untuk melihat lebih dekat. Lucy juga ikut dibelakangnya.

"Wah bunga-bunga yang indaaaah" ucap Lucy

Sting tertarik dengan kolam renang yang besar, sedangkan Lucy tertarik dengan bunga-bunga yang tumbuh disekitar pinggir kolam renang tersebut.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian?" Tanya ayah mereka

"Aku sangat sukaaaaa, Pa,Ma" sahut Sting

"Aku juga" sahut Lucy

Layla dan Jude saling memandang dan tersenyum.

"Syukurlah kalau kalian menyukainya. Kita akan tinggal disini mulai hari ini" ucap ibu mereka sambil tersenyum dengan hangat.

"Yeaaaay asiiiik" seru Sting dan Lucy sambil melompat-lompat karena mereka gembira. Setelah capek berlompat-lompat, Sting dan Lucy berjalan menghampiri ayah dan ibunya yang duduk di ayunan.

"Mama, apakah aku bisa merawat bunga-bunga itu?" Tanya Lucy dengan suara yang manis.

"Oh, tentu saja Lucy" sahut ibunya sambil membelai rambut Lucy dan tersenyum.

"Papa aku bisa setiap hari kan berenang? Aku suka sekali berenang" ucap Sting kepada ayahnya.

"Jelas. Kau boleh berenang kapan saja" sahut ayahnya

"Asiiiiik" seru Sting

"Tapi, Sting onii-san tidak boleh menghancurkan bunga-bungaku" ucap Lucy. Sting menghampiri adiknya yang berdiri dengan ibunya.

"Aku tidak janji, Lucy-chan hihi" ucap Sting sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Sting oniiiiii-saaaaan, aku akan pukul dirimu kalau berani merusak bunga-bunga ini" ucap Lucy sambil menggebungkan pipinya.

"Ah ya? Coba saja pukul aku hihi" sahut Sting sambil berlari menjauhi Lucy. Lucy pun mengejar Sting. Mereka berlari saling mengejar.

Layla dan Jude melihat keakraban anak-anaknya hanya tersenyum dan terkadang tertawa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Disinilah, Kisah mereka tumbuh bersama dimulai...**_

_**bersambung...**_

* * *

_**Baiklah, para readers. bagaimana dengan cerita ini? apakah aku harus melanjutkan atau aku harus membuangnya? **_

_**silahkan tinggalkan komentar kalian dengan cara mereview fanfic ini ;)  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

Yoo bertemu lagi dengan saya... Yusa-kuuun

karena saya tidak memiliki pekerjaan yang banyak, makanya saya update dengan kilat.

dan terimakasih yang sudah mereview cerita ini...

dan sekarang saya akan membalas review-review yang masuk :)

**Ayane75 : Arigatou :) apakah ini sudah termasuk update kilat ? XD**

**Tohko Ohmiya : Ini dia next chapternya XD**

**Vanessa Synyster : Iya, pairingnya StiCy. Arigatou gozaimasu :) ini sudah lanjut XD**

**anyui : Benarkah? Ah arigatou. Ini sudah lanjut XD**

**mako-chan : Ini sudah lanjut , ya bisa jadi dan bisa juga gak XD**

**sakurafullbuster : Arigatou. Ini sudah lanjut XD**

**normalperson : Ah arigatou gozaimasu atas pujiannya. dan ini sudah lanjut XD**

Baiklah semua review sudah dibalas. Jadi mari kita masuk kedalam cerita selanjutnya~

* * *

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction

Love Affair

By Yusa-kun

Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepuluh tahun pun berlalu, Lucy tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang cantik dengan rambut pirang panjangnya dan Sting juga tumbuh menjadi seorang pria yang berwajah tampan. Sting yang sekarang sudah menginjak kelas 3 SMA dan menjadi salah satu murid kebanggaan sekolah dibidang olahraga, terbukti dia membantu sekolahnya dengan memenangkan turnamen-turnamen basket oleh tim yang diketuai olehnya. Selain turnamen basket, Sting selalu menang saat mengikuti kejuaraan renang nasional. Sedangkan Lucy, ia sekarang sudah menginjak kelas 1 SMA dan satu sekolah dengan Sting. Lucy mempunyai otak yang sangat cerdas, karena sudah terbukti dari sekolah dasar sampai sekarang, ia memperoleh nilai tertinggi disekolahnya. Dan ia juga pernah memenangkan olimpiade sains saat ia masih menginjak sekolah dasar. Selain itu, Lucy pun memiliki banyak bakat seperti menyanyi, memasak, menari dan juga renang yang tidak kalah jago dari Sting.

Dan Inilah kisah lika-liku kehidupan kedua bersaudara ini

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy membuka matanya dengan susah payah, karena ia merasa masih sangat mengantuk, jika bukan karena alarmnya yang terus berbunyi, dia tidak akan memaksakan matanya untuk terbuka. Ia bangun dan melihat jam sudah menunjukan setengah enam pagi. Dia harus segera cepat-cepat kesekolah, karena dari rumahnya, jarak untuk kesekolahnya lumayan jauh.

Dia masuk kedalam kamar mandi yang berada dikamarnya, ia melihat bathtubenya.

"Mungkin setelah pulang sekolah, aku akan berendam" gumam Lucy.

Lucy sangat menyukai mandi dengan merendamkan tubuhnya kedalam bathtube. Itu bisa merelax-kan tubuhnya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Lucy keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit ditubuhnya. Ia segera membuka lemari dan mencari seragamnya.

Seragam sekolah yang terdiri dari kemeja putih, rok pendek berwarna hitam, dan blazer berwarna biru tua. Lucy memakai kaus kaki panjang dan memakai sepatu sekolahnya. Rambut panjangnya yang pirang, dibiarkan tergerai. Setelah ia merasa siap, ia keluar dari kamarnya untuk sarapan.

Dia berjalan menuruni tangga dan melihat kakaknya sedang makan sarapannya dimeja makan.

_'Tumben dia sudah bangun sepagi ini' pikir Lucy_

"Hmm tumben sekali kau bangun pagi, Onii-san. Aku harus bertepuk tangan. Atau haruskah kita merayakannya?" Ledek Lucy. Sting yang mendengar ledekan Lucy hanya memutar bola matanya. Sama seperti Lucy, Sting mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan Lucy, tetapi untuk versi anak laki-laki.

"Seharusnya kau mengucapkan "selamat pagi" kepada onii-san mu yang tampan ini, Lucy" sahut Sting sambil menyeringai

"Huh baiklah, O-ha-youu~" sapa Lucy sambil duduk dimeja makan

"Nah begitu kan lebih baik. Aku bangun pagi karena hari ini hari pertama dimulainya latihan pagi untuk turnamen basket yang sebentar lagi akan diadakan, dan aku adalah kapten dari tim sekolah kita, dan aku tidak mau membolos dan mencoreng namaku sebagai kapten sekolah. Got it?" Jelas Sting. Lucy menjetikkan jarinya.

"Oh ya aku lupa, kau sebentar lagi ada turnamen basket haha" ucap Lucy sambil tertawa

"Dasar kau ini. Oh ya. Mama dan Papa tadi pagi sekali sudah berangkat, mereka sedang ke perancis untuk urusan perusahaan. Mungkin selama 3 bulan kita akan berdua saja dirumah" jelas Sting sambil melirik kearah adiknya yang sekarang sedang sibuk mengoles selai dirotinya.

"Ya aku tahu, mama bilang padaku saat aku mau tidur. Dan aku harus memasakkan makanan untukmu. Hal itulah yang malas untuk aku lakukan" gerutu Lucy sambil menggigit rotinya. Sting hanya tertawa.

"Baka! Makanan itu juga akan dimakan olehmu. Jadi jangan protes. Lakukan tugasmu sebagai adikku dengan benar." Ucap Sting sambil bangkit berdiri dan menyentuh kepala adiknya.

"Kalau sudah sarapannya, ayo kita berangkat" lanjut Sting. Lucy hanya mengangguk.

Lucy dan Sting sering ditinggal oleh kedua orang tuanya untuk pergi mengurusi pekerjaan. Mereka sama sekali tidak permasalahkan. Walaupun mereka sering meledek satu sama lainnya, tetapi mereka saling menyayangi dan saling menjaga.

* * *

_**Sesampainya disekolah,**_

Sting memarkirkan mobil Honda Jazz berwarna merah Maroon yang dicat khusus sesuai keinginannya di tempat parkir yang sudah disediakan.

"Kau mau ikut denganku atau mau langsung kekelas?" Tanya Sting sambil mematikan mesin mobilnya.

"Aku akan langsung kekelas" jawab Lucy sambil membereskan seragamnya dan juga rambutnya.

"Baiklah, aku antar kekelas" ucap Sting. Lucy menghela nafas, ia merasa terbebani jika kakaknya ini sangat protektif kepada dirinya.

"Onii-san, aku disini bukan anak baru lagi, dan berhenti mengantarkan ku sampai kekelas. Aku bisa jalan sendiri. Kau mengerti?" Jelas Lucy sambil menggembungkan pipinya tanda ia merasa sedikit kesal.

"Aku hanya berusaha melindungimu dari cowok-cowok genit disekolah. Aku pernah melihat seorang cowok melihat dirimu dengan pandangan mesum" seru Sting yang sekarang sudah menoleh dan menatap adiknya yang sedang sibuk memainkan rambutnya.

"Karena aku cantik, onii-san. Tidak ada salahnya kan" sahut Lucy dengan santai

"Terserah apa katamu, Lucy. Aku hanya ingin bilang, laki-laki yang suka padamu itu memiliki penglihatan yang buruk. Sudah, ayo keluar dari mobil" ucap Sting sambil keluar dari mobil, diikuti oleh Lucy yang keluar dari mobil. Karena Lucy kesal mendengar ocehan dari kakaknya tadi, ia langsung jalan menuju kekelasnya. Sting hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar anak itu..." Gerutu Sting sambil berjalan menuju tempat latihan.

* * *

**_Dikelas Lucy._**

Lucy sudah sampai didepan pintu kelasnya, ia membuka pintu tersebut dan melihat teman-temannya sudah datang lebih dulu darinya.

"Ohayou Lucy" ucap seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna scarlet. Ia bernama Erza Scarlet.

"Ohayou Lu-chaan" sapa gadis berambut pendek berwarna biru dan memakai aksesoris bando dikepalanya dan postur tubuhnya yang kecil. Ia bernama Levy Mcgarden.

"Ohayou hime" sapa seorang laki-laki berambut orange dan memakai kacamata, ia bernama Loke.

Lucy tersenyum kepada teman-teman baiknya yang sudah datang

"Ohayou, minna~" sahut Lucy dengan wajah yang riang sambil berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

"Ne..ne.. Kau tidak diantar oleh kakakmu yang tampan itu?" Tanya Levy.

Lucy menggeleng pelan.

"Pasti kakakmu sibuk latihan untuk persiapan turnamen yang akan segera diadakan" ucap Erza. Lucy menghela nafas

"Ya begitulah. Oh ya, Natsu belum datang ya?" Lucy celingak-celinguk tidak mendapati sosok orang yang dicarinya. Ya, Natsu Dragneel. Seorang laki-laki berambut spike berwarna merah muda. Dia adalah teman baik Lucy dari sekolah dasar. Dan Natsu ini adalah salah satu anggota dari tim basket sekolah. Ya dia bersama dengan Sting. Kenapa ia bisa masuk kedalam tim inti sekolah? Karena ia sangat bagus dalam permainan basket, kemampuannya setara dengan kapten tim. Karena memang, saat SMP dahulu Natsu dan Sting suka bermain basket bersama-bersama. Dan Natsu adalah orang yang mengenal Lucy dan Sting sampai kekeluarga mereka.

"Loh? Dia kan ikut latihan bersama kakakmu" sahut Loke. Lucy menepuk dahinya, tanda bahwa ia lupa kalau Natsu ikut dalam turnamen itu.

"Oh ya aku lupa. Dan dimana Gray dan Jellal?" Tanya Lucy dengan muka polosnya.

"Jellal belum datang, dan Gray sedang sibuk menghindar dari Juvia" sahut Erza

"Oh begitu. Baiklah." Respon Lucy

"Eh iya, Hime. Kau sudah menentukan ikut klub apa disekolah? Kau ditawari banyak klub kan? Kau harus memilih salah satunya" ucap Loke.

Untuk informasi saja, Loke memanggil Lucy dengan sebutan Hime (tuan putri) karena Loke bilang Lucy mirip dengan seorang putri kerajaan. Dan Loke adalah seorang playboy. Dan hanya Lucy lah yang tidak kena oleh rayuannya.

"Klub ya? Kalian akan ikut klub apa? Aku masih bingung haha" ucap Lucy sambil tertawa pelan.

"Aku akan ikut osis disekolah ini bersama dengan Jellal" jawab Erza

"Aku akan ikut klub menulis, sepertinya" jawab Levy sambil tersenyum

"Aku akan ikut klub sepak bola bersama dengan Gray" jawab Loke

"Oh. Hmm aku jadi bingung sendiri haha" respon Lucy sambil berpikir.

"Memang klub apa saja yang sudah mengajakmu?" Tanya Erza

"Hmm renang, menyanyi, cheers, menulis, memasak, basket, sains dan juga osis" jawab Lucy dengan santai.

"Wah wah memang berbeda ya anak cerdas dibanding dengan kita~" timpal seseorang yang baru datang. Ia seorang gadis berambut pendek berwarna silver dan bermata biru.

"Lisanna, kau terlalu berlebihan" ucap Lucy sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aku tidak berlebihan Lucy, itu kenyataan. Kau memiliki banyak bakat yang tidak dimiliki oleh kami. Dan ingat kau ini junior yang terbilang pintar disekolah ini hihi" jelas Lisanna dengan nada menggoda sambil tersenyum.

"Ah baiklah, terserah kau saja. Aku kalah kalau berdebat denganmu" Lucy mengangkat kedua tangannya.

Semuanya tertawa melihat Lucy. Lucy sangat tidak suka berdebat, lebih tepatnya ia tidak suka keributan. Dan sifat ini sangat terbalik dengan kakaknya yaitu Sting.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka, menampilkan sosok yang tadi dicari oleh Lucy. Ya itu Natsu. Natsu berjalan menghampiri teman-temannya.

"Ohayou minnaaaa" sapanya dengan wajah ceria. Lucy hanya memperhatikan wajah Natsu dan tersenyum. Natsu menyadari ia diperhatikan oleh Lucy, ia mendekatkan wajahnya didepan Lucy. Lucy mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Ohayou, Luce" sapa Natsu kepada Lucy. Lucy yang diperlakukan seperti itu merasa kalau wajahnya memanas dan ia pikir wajahnya akan memerah. Lucy segera memundurkan wajahnya dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ah-ohayou, Natsu. Aku-aku ketoilet dulu" ucap Lucy sambil cepat-cepat keluar dari kelasnya dan berlari menuju toilet.

Sesampainya ditoilet, Lucy memperhatikan wajahnya yang masih memerah dicermin toilet. Ia merasa seperti itu karena ia mempunyai rasa yang terpendam kepada Natsu. Ya rasa suka. Lucy menyukai Natsu sejak SMP. Dan ia tidak pernah mengutarakannya.

_'Apa-apaan aku ini...' Ucap Lucy dalam hati_

Setelah selesai menenangkan hatinya, Lucy keluar dari toilet dan berjalan dikoridor sekolah menuju kelasnya. ia banyak disapa oleh teman-temannya selama ia berjalan menuju kekelasnya.

"Ohayou Lucy-chan~"

"Ohayou Lucy...kau tampak manis hari ini"

"Ohayou Heartfilia-san" ucap seseorang yang Lucy kenal. Lucy menoleh dan mendapati sesosok anak laki-laki berambut hitam dan memiliki bola mata berwarna merah. Rogue Cheney. Senior. Satu kelas dengan kakaknya. Lucy bertanya-tanya, kenapa Rogue ada di wilayah junior ini?

Ya. disekolah ini terdapat tiga lantai. lantai satu untuk para junior yang baru masuk. Yap inilah lantai dimana Lucy berada. Lantai kedua untuk para anak-anak kelas dua disekolah tersebut, dan lantai tiga untuk anak-anak kelas tiga, yap. Senior.

"Loh, Rogue? apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Lucy. Rogue terlihat ragu-ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Lucy. Lucy menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

_'Pasti ini kerjaan onii-san' pikir Lucy_

"Hmm bilang padanya, jangan terlalu memikirkanku" ucap Lucy sambil meneruskan perjalanannya menuju kekelasnya. Sedangkan Rogue hanya menghela nafas dan berjalan pergi.

Lucy mengambil ponselnya yang berada disaku blazernya. Ia mengetik pesan untuk Sting, kakaknya.

To : Onii-san

_**Onii-san, jangan menyuruh Rogue untuk mengawasiku. Aku mohon mengertilah. Maaf tadi pagi aku berjalan kekelas tanpa menyapamu. Aku menyayangimu, Onii-san ku yang paling tampan :P**_

Setelah mengetik pesan, ia mengklik tombol 'Send'. Lucy kembali memasukkan ponselnya dan masuk kedalam kelas, karena bel masuk telah berbunyi.

* * *

**Diatap sekolah,**

Sting sedang sibuk memainkan ponselnya, sampai dengan ia melihat ada pesan yang masuk kedalam ponselnya. Ia segera membukanya.

From : Lucy-chan~

_**Onii-san, jangan menyuruh Rogue untuk mengawasiku. Aku mohon mengertilah. Maaf tadi pagi aku berjalan kekelas tanpa menyapamu. Aku menyayangimu, Onii-san ku yang paling tampan :P**_

Sting yang membacanya hanya tertawa pelan. dan tiba-tiba Rogue menghampirinya dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Sting, aku tadi seperti orang bodoh dihadapan adikmu. Please jangan buatku menjadi mata-mata adikmu lagi. Karakter itu sangat tidak cocok denganku. kau tahu itu" keluh Rogue

Keluhannya membuat Sting tertawa dan merangkul Rogue.

"Ah gomen gomen. aku janji aku tidak akan menjadikanmu mata-mata adikku lagi" ucap Sting. Rogue hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Lagi juga, kenapa dengan kau ini? Lucy sudah besar sekarang. Ia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri" ujar Rogue. Sting hanya tersenyum.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak bisa melihat dia diganggu oleh cowok-cowok lain disekolah ini" sahut Sting sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dengnan frustasi

"Itu wajar, adikmu memiliki wajah yang cantik, dan juga hmm tubuh yang...yah kau tahu apa maksudku, Sting" ucap Rogue. Sting hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau mesum sekali, Rogue. Jangan sekali-sekali kau berpikiran yang macam-macam tentang adikku" ancam Sting.

"Mesum apanya? aku tidak berkata apa-apa. Kau saja mungkin yang berpikiran negatif" sahut Rogue sambil berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Sting terdiam. Sting berpikir, Ya memang Lucy memiliki paras yang cantik dan juga manis, dia mempunyai otak yang cerdas dibandingkan dengan otak Sting, mempunyai bakat yang alami, dan tubuhnya yang 'seksi' (?). Sting menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

_'Kenapa aku berpikiran kotor tentang adikku, ugh' ucap Sting dalam hati._

Tiba-tiba bel masuk pun berbunyi.

"Ayo kita kekelas" ajak Sting sambil bangkit berdiri. Rogue pun juga ikut berdiri dan meninggalkan atap sekolah untuk kembali kedalam kelas dan mengikuti pelajaran.

**(SKIP TIME SELAMA DISEKOLAH)**

Lucy dan Sting sudah berada didalam rumah, Lucy berada dikamarnya sedang mengganti baju seragamnya dengan baju rumahnya. ia mengambil sebuah t-shirt dengan kerah v berwarna merah dan bertuliskan "I'm Single", hotpants berwarna hitam. Lucy melepaskan seragamnya dan melemparkan seragamnya ketempat tidurnya. Sekarang ia hanya memakai dalamannya. Sting membuka pintu kamar Lucy dan masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu kamar Lucy terlebih dahulu.

"Lucy, buatkan aku maka-" Sting berhenti di tengah-tengah kalimat saat ia membuka matanya dan melihat sekelilingnya. Lucy sedang berganti baju, dan lebih parahnya, Lucy hanya memakai dalaman dan hotpantsnya. Wajah Sting dan Lucy memerah seketika dengan berpikir cepat, Lucy memakai t-shirtnya untuk menutupi dirinya dengan cara terbaik yang dia bisa.

"S-sting! Akan lebih sopan jika kau mengetuk sebelum masuk kesini!" Lucy berteriak sambil melemparkan bantal ke arah Sting yang sekarang sudah kabur dari kamar Lucy.

* * *

**Dikamar Sting,**

_'Astaga...astaga kenapa begini, kenapa hatiku berdebar melihat adikku yang...' pikir Sting_

"Arrrrrggggh apa-apaan sih aku ini" teriak Sting dengan nada frustasi.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Sting terbuka, menampilkan Lucy yang sedang bertolak pinggang.

"Onii-san! apa-apaan kau tadi?!" seru Lucy sambil berjalan kearah Sting dengan tatapan yang mengerikan. Sting mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

_'Oh tidak...' pikir Sting_

"Ah begini aku tidak sengaja. aku-aku hanya ingin bilang buatkan aku makanan, aku sudah lapar. aku pikir kau sudah ganti pakaianmu. benar aku tidak bohong. Ss-sungguh" jelas Sting dengan gugup.

Lucy menghela nafas. "Baiklah, aku maafkan. lainkali kau harus mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk kekamarku" ucap Lucy sambil berjalan keluar kamar Sting. Sting jatuh terduduk ditempat tidurnya.

Memang, waktu kecil Sting sering melihat Lucy yang tidak memakai pakaian, dan juga mandi bersama. Tetapi ini masalah yang berbeda. mereka berdua sekarang sudah beranjak dewasa. Dan postur tubuh mereka sudah menunjukkan perubahan. Sting yang mengingat, ia telah melihat Lucy sedang berpakaian tiba-tiba darah segar keluar dari hidungnya. Secara naluriah ia menutupi hidungnya memakai tangannya dan berlari masuk kedalam kamar mandinya. Dia mengutuk dirinya dalam hati saat ia mencuci tangannya dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air.

_'Apa-apaan ini?!' __Pikirnya_ sambil menatap kembali bayangannya sendiri di cermin, sambil menyisir rambut pirang runcing nya. Setelah itu ia mengeringkan dengan handuk dan berjalan keluar kamarnya.

**TBC**

**Ini dia chapter selanjutnya. menurut kalian bagaimana? apabila ada komentar langsung saja masukkan kedalam kotak review yang berada dibawah ini..**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	3. Chapter 3

Haai-haaaaaai para readers semuaaaa, maaf baru sempat update chapter terbaru, karena tugas-tugas yang menumpuk yang sudah menjerit-jerit untuk dikerjakan terlebih dahulu -_-"

baiklah, aku akan bales review-review yang masuk...

**Tohko Ohmiya** : Ini sudah lanjut, silahkan dibaca yooo

**pidachan99** : Hihi arigatou pidachaaaan! hmm dikehidupan nyata sih gaboleh mencintai saudara kandung sendiri, tapi disini bakalan ada kejutan yang tidak terduga hihi! jadi tetep di baca terus yaaa ;)

**Ayane75** : Ah arigatou, maaf lama updatenya :"( tapi sekarang kan sudah update, jadi silahkan dibaca...

**Vanessa Synyster** : Haha mesum mesum XD iya dong, pasti ada lika-likunya, biar seru gimana gitu kikikikik , ini sudah lanjut, ayo dibaca!

Baiklah semua review sudah dibalas. Ini dia chapter selanjutnya...

* * *

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction

Love Affair

By Yusa-kun

Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, Sting bangun dengan malas-malasan, ia melihat jam yang berada disampingnya sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah enam pagi. Ia bergegas bersiap, ia masuk kamar mandinya, ia mandi setelah itu ia memakai seragamnya. Ia melihat jam lagi, sudah menunjukkan pukul enam pagi.

"Apa Lucy sudah bangun?" Gumam Sting. Sting keluar dari kamarnya.

Saat Sting sudah sampai ditangga, ia melihat Lucy sedang menyiapkan sarapan, Lucy sudah memakai seragamnya dan juga apron berwarna pink. Sungguh cantik.

"Ohayou Lucy" Sapa Sting.

Sting duduk dimeja makan. Dan ia melihat, sudah tersedia sereal, susu, roti bakar beserta dengan selai.

"Ohayooou onii-saan" sahut Lucy.

Lucy masih sibuk dengan urusannya didapur. Sting hanya memperhatikan adiknya dengan seksama.

"Ayo kita sarapan bersama" ajak Sting sambil menuangkan sereal kedalam mangkuknya lalu menuangkan susu.

Lucy muncul dari dapur dan melepaskan apron yang ia pakai kemudian dia duduk berhadapan dengan Sting untuk sarapan bersama.

Sting menyuap serealnya dengan perlahan, Lucy lebih memilih sarapan dengan roti bakar dan selai coklat.

"Kau akan latihan lagi hari ini?" Lucy mengoleskan selai dirotinya.

Sting mengangguk. "Ya begitulah"

"Sarapan lah yang cukup, agar tidak pingsan saat latihan~" ledek Lucy. Sting menaruh sendoknya. Dan menatap Lucy.

"Aku tidak selemah itu!" Gerutu Sting.

"Oh ya? Haha" Ledek Lucy.

Sting menggembungkan pipinya karena ledekan Lucy. Lucy tertawa pelan. Sting menatap wajah adiknya yang sedang tersenyum, lebih tepatnya tertawa. Sungguh manis.

"An..Onii-saaan..Sting onii-san!" Panggil Lucy. Suara Lucy membuat lamunan Sting buyar.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, tidak usah berteriak seperti itu!" ucap Sting

"Habis kau menatapku terus, apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku hari ini?" Terang Lucy.

"Ah tidak-tidak ada yang aneh, kau tetap menawan seperti biasanya" ujar Sting sambil melanjutkan kegiatan makannya. Lucy pun tersenyum dan menyantap rotinya.

Lucy sudah selesai terlebih dahulu menyantap sarapannya. Lucy membawa gelas yang habis ia pakai untuk minum susu ke dapur untuk mencucinya. Setelah Lucy berjalan kedapur, Sting bangkit berdiri dan membawa peralatan makannya ke dapur agar dicuci oleh adiknya. Setelah Sting memberikan peralatan makannya ke Lucy, Sting berdiri dekat tempat Lucy mencuci piring. Tidak ada pembicaraan khusus. Lucy sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, Sting sibuk memperhatikan kegiatan adiknya.

Setelah Lucy selesai, Lucy melangkah jalan, tanpa Lucy sadari ada air dilantai hasil dari cipratan saat ia mencuci piring. Ia terpeleset dan tanpa sengaja ia meraih baju Sting dan pada akhirnya mereka berdua jatuh.

Posisi mereka cukup tidak mengenakan untuk dilihat, Lucy berada dibawah, dan Sting berada diatasnya. Mereka berdua saling menatap, nafas mereka beradu, karena jarak antara wajah mereka hanya beberapa inci. Wajah Sting memerah saat menyadari posisinya. Lucy pun juga mengalami hal yang sama, pipi Lucy merona. Akhirnya mereka berdua bangkit berdiri, merapikan seragam mereka. Mereka hanya saling tatap dengan canggung.

"Hmm, gomene onii-san. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja" rengek Lucy dengan memasang wajah memelas.

Sting merasa wajahnya memanas, dengan segera ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Lain kali hati-hati, oke?" Sahut Sting. Lucy mengangguk dan tersenyum. Sting pun yang melihat Lucy tersenyum hanya ikut tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kau rapikan ini dulu. Aku akan tunggu kau dimobil" ujar Sting sambil keluar dari dapur menuju kemobilnya.

Sting sekarang sudah berada dimobil, ia melihat pantulan wajahnya lewat kaca. Wajahnya masih memerah karena kejadian didapur.

"Kami-Sama...ini sungguh salah" keluh Sting.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Lucy masuk kedalam mobil. Sting sudah bisa menenangkan pikirannya yang kacau. Dan mereka berdua berangkat kesekolah.

* * *

Akhirnya mobil Sting dan Lucy disekolah, Sting memarkirkan mobilnya ditempat biasa ia parkir. Setelah itu Lucy dan Sting keluar dari mobil.

"Kau langsung latihan kan?" Tanya Lucy sambil menutup pintu mobil.

"Iya, ada apa?" Sahut Sting

"Tidak apa-apa. Salam untuk semuanya ya, aku kekelas dulu, semangat untuk latihannyaaa" ujar Lucy sambil melambaikan tangannya dan meninggalkan Sting yang masih berdiri didepan mobilnya. Sting bersiap-siap untuk berjalan, sampai pada Sting merasa ada yang menyentuh bahunya. Sting menoleh, dan terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pink. Ya itu Natsu.

"Yo Sting" sapa Natsu

"Ah ohayou Natsu" sahut Sting

"Lucy sudah kekelas ya? Padahal aku ingin mengagetkan dia, tapi..yasudahlah haha" ucap Natsu. Natsu dan Sting berjalan bersama-sama menuju tempat latihan mereka.

* * *

Lucy masuk kedalam ruang kelasnya, sudah ada beberapa siswa yang datang, tapi teman-teman dekatnya belum ada yang datang.

Lucy duduk ditempatnya. Ia memikirkan banyak hal. Terutama tentang mengikuti klub disekolah. Semua klub yang menawarinya adalah hobinya, seperti memasak, renang, menyanyi, menulis, bermain basket walaupun tidak sehebat Natsu dan Sting, cheers, ia sangat suka menari. Lucy bingung dengan klub apa yang harus ia daftar.

"Ohayou Lucy" sapa Lisanna yang sekarang sudah berdiri disampingnya. Lucy tersentak.

"Ah ohayou Lisanna" sahut Lucy. Lisanna menaruh tasnya dimejanya dan duduk dibangku yang posisinya didepan Lucy.

"Aku lihat, tadi kau melamun, sedang memikirkan sesuatu ya?" Tanya Lisanna. Lucy mengangguk.

"Iya, aku belum menentukan klub mana yang harus aku daftar" jawab Lucy. Lisanna tersenyum.

"Mau dengar saranku?" Tawar Lisanna. Lucy tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau kau masuk klub cheers? Kau bisa menyemangati kakakmu dan juga Natsu saat disetiap pertandingan. Lagi pula, kalau kau memilih klub basket atau renang, sepertinya, kakakmu tidak akan setuju. Dan itu terlihat tidak cocok dengan sosokmu yang feminim" jelas Lisanna.

"Ya hime, aku setuju dengan Lisanna. Kau daftar klub cheers saja. Sangat cocok dengan wajah cantikmu" ucap Loke yang tidak tahu datang darimana, sekarang sudah ada disamping Lisanna.

"Hmm begitu ya, aku juga berpikir begitu. Baiklah, aku akan daftar diklub cheers" ujar Lucy. Lisanna dan Loke tersenyum.

"Daftar sama-sama saja, aku sepertinya juga tertarik ingin ikut klub cheers" ucap Lisanna. Lucy mengangguk dan tersenyum.

* * *

Sekarang pukul setengah delapan pagi, bel masuk pun berbunyi. Teman-teman sekelas Lucy sudah banyak yang berdatangan, termasuk Natsu. Natsu duduk disamping Lucy.

"Ohayou Luce" sapa Natsu. Lucy menoleh dan tersenyum

"Ohayou Natsu, bagaimana latihanmu hari ini?" Sahut Lucy.

"Ya seperti biasanya, oh ya kau sudah menentukan masuk klub apa?" Tanya Natsu.

Lucy mengangguk. "Klub cheers"

Natsu melongo sambil berpikir, Lucy akan bertambah cantik, manis dan imut jika memakai kostum cheers. Apalagi sambil menari-nari.

"Wah sangat cocok untukmu, Luce hehe" puji Natsu sambil memberikan cengiran khasnya yang sontak membuat Lucy blushing.

Tiba-tiba guru masuk kedalam kelas, dan murid-murid pun belajar dengan keadaan tenang.

**SKIP TIME**

.

.

.

Saat jam istirahat, Lucy dan Lisanna berjalan menuju keruang klub cheers untuk mendaftarkan diri mereka. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama, mereka berdua telah selesai mendaftar.

"Lucy, aku duluan ya, aku ada perlu dengan kakakku. Sampai ketemu dikelas~" ucap Lisanna sambil berlari meninggalkan Lucy. Lucy menghela nafas, dan berjalan menuju kantin untuk membeli minuman dan makanan ringan.

Saat berjalan menuju kekantin, setiap pemuda yang ada dikoridor sekolah, menyapa Lucy dengan antusias.

"Lucy-chan kau semakin cantik"

"Hallo Lucy-san"

"Konnichiwa Heartfilia-san"

Lucy hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia membalas sapaan mereka.

Untuk informasi, Lucy sangat terkenal bukan hanya dikalangan murid kelas satu, tetapi murid senior pun juga mengaguminya.

Saat Lucy sampai dikantin, ia melihat Gray yang sedang berdiri sendirian. Lucy segera menghampirinya.

"Hey, kau sendirian, Gray? Tidak bersama Juvia?" Tanya Lucy.

"Dari sekian banyak pertanyaan, kenapa yang kau tanyakan padaku harus Juvia, Lucy? Aku tidak tahu dia dimana" jawab Gray sambil menggerakkan bahunya keatas.

"Kau ini tsundere ya Gray, kenapa kau tidak mengakui kalau kau juga punya perasaan yang sama dengan Juvia? Kasihan Juvia, harus menyukai orang seperti mu~" ledek Lucy

"Urusssaaaiii!" Ujar Gray yang sekarang sudah lari, kabur dari ledekan Lucy. Lucy hanya tertawa pelan dan melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk membeli makanan dan minuman.

* * *

Dikelas Sting. Rogue dan Sting sedang asyik mengobrol. Hmm ralat. Sting sedang mendengarkan nasehat-nasehat Rogue. Sting hanya memandang kearah luar jendela dengan tidak peduli.

"Sting kau lihat, anak itu" ucap Rogue. Sting tidak meresponnya.

Rogue menoleh kearah Sting.

"Hoy Sting, kau dengar tidak sih" ucap Rogue dengan nada kesal.

Sting akhirnya menoleh dan memberikan cengirannya.

"Ada apa, Rogue ku tersayang?" Ledek Sting. Rogue memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Kau dengar apa yang aku ucapkan tidak sih?" Tanya Rogue lagi

"Hmm dengar, tapi aku tidak menyimaknya. Jadi? Ada apa?" Sahut Sting dengan polos.

"Kau lihat anak perempuan yang duduk disana?" Tanya Rogue sambil tangannya menunjuk seorang gadis berambut pendek berwarna silver dan memakai jepit rambut.

Sting mengangguk. "Ada apa dengan Yukino?"

"Kau tidak tertarik dengannya?" Tanya Rogue. Sting bersweatdrop.

"Tidak, aku saja tidak pernah berinteraksi dengannya. Bagaimana aku bisa menyukainya" jawab Sting dengan santai.

"Tapi kau tahu namanya" Rogue bingung.

"Jelas lah Rogue, dia itu satu kelas dengan kita dalam 2 tahun ini, masa iya aku tidak tahu namanya" sahut Sting sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Ahaha iya juga ya, tapi sebentar lagi kita akan lulus dan banyak yang mengidolakan dirimu. Tapi selama ini, kau sama sekali tidak mengambil satu dari fans-fansmu untuk dijadikan pacar. Oooohhhh jangan-jangan kau iniiiii-" ucapan Rogue terpotong karena tiba-tiba Sting menginjak kaki Rogue dengan keras.

"Aaaaauuuuuww! Sakit!" Seru Rogue.

"Kau mau bilang aku ini pencinta sesama jenis? Begitu?" Ucap Sting yang sekarang sudah mengeluarkan aura hitam. Rogue hanya tersenyum ragu dan segera kabur. Sting hanya tertawa.

Bel berbunyi, tanda waktu istirahat sudah habis. Para siswa kembali kedalam kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran lagi.

* * *

Lucy yang sedang berada dikelas memperhatikan gurunya yang sedang berbicara untuk menerangkan beberapa materi. Begitu juga dengan siswa lainnya. Sesekali ia mencatat apa yang perlu ia catat dari penjelasan gurunya. Dikelas hanya terdengar suara guru, murid-murid diam, tenang.

Tidak terasa waktu cepat berlalu, bel pulang pun berbunyi. Guru keluar dari kelas, disusul oleh para siswa yang berhamburan keluar dari kelas. Lucy masih membereskan barang-barang dan bukunya. Begitupun juga dengan Natsu.

"Luce, kau pulang bersama dengan Sting ya?" Tanya Natsu.

"Iya kenapa, Natsu?" Sahut Lucy.

"Aku membawa mobil, bagaimana kalau kau pulang bersama denganku, tapi sebelum pulang, kita mampir ke cafe langgananku sebentar, mau tidak?" Tawar Natsu. Lucy berpikir dan akhirnya mengangguk.

"Tapi kita bilang ke kakakku dulu ya. Kau tahu dia kan, hmm agak paranoid" ucap Lucy diiringi tawanya dan juga tawa Natsu. Mereka segera keluar kelas menuju ke parkiran.

Saat diparkiran, sudah terlihat Sting yang sedang duduk dikap mobilnya. Ya dia menunggu Lucy. Saat Lucy sudah sampai. Sting bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau lama seperti siput. Ayo kita pulang" ucap Sting sambil berbalik ingin masuk kedalam mobil, tapi dihentikan oleh Lucy.

"Onii-san. Hmm kita tidak pulang bersama dulu ya. Natsu mengajakku jalan-jalan sebentar" jelas Lucy. Sting yang mendengar ucapan Lucy hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

_'Natsu?' Pikir Sting._

Natsu tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Lucy.

"Hoy Sting, boleh kan aku mengajak Lucy jalan-jalan? Aku janji tidak akan sampai malam" ujar Natsu dengan nada memohon.

"Hmm baiklah. Lucy, jangan lupa bawakan aku makanan, kau tahu dirumah tidak ada makanan. Oke" ucap Sting. Lucy mengangguk. Sting segera masuk kedalam mobil, dan melesat pergi. Sedangkan Lucy dan Natsu masuk kedalam mobilnya, dan melesat pergi dari sekolah.

* * *

Natsu dan Lucy sudah tiba disebuah cafe dengan bangunan yang cukup terlihat manis.

"Kau tahu Luce, di cafe ini menjual kue yang enak-enak. Makanya aku mengajakmu kemari" ujar Natsu.

"Benarkah? Tapi kau akan mentraktirku kan?" Goda Lucy sambil tersenyum.

"Jelas, aku akan mentraktirmu. Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau kau akan menjadi lebih gemuk lagi hihi" ledek Natsu sambil berlari masuk kedalam cafe.

"Natsuuuu, awas ya kaaaau!" Ujar Lucy. Dengan segera Lucy mengejar Natsu.

Setelah masuk kedalam cafe, Natsu dan Lucy duduk berhadapan, sambil melihat menu yang sudah tersedia.

Pelayan datang dan menunggu Lucy dan Natsu mengucapkan sebuah pesanan.

"Hmm aku ingin Ice Coffee dan beberapa cake yang cocok dimakan dengan ice coffee" ucap Natsu. Sang pelayan sibuk mencatat.

"Kalau aku, aku pesan Strawberry Frozen Yogurt saja" ucap Lucy. Sang pelayan menulis kedua pesanan itu

"Apa ada lagi yang ingin dipesan?" Tanya pelayan itu. Natsu memandang Lucy. Lucy menggeleng.

"Tidak, sekarang ini kami hanya memesan itu saja" jawab Natsu.

"Baiklah, silahkan ditunggu" ujar pelayan tersebut yang sekarang sudah meninggalkan Lucy dan Natsu.

Saat menunggu pesanan datang, Lucy dan Natsu berbincang banyak hal, dari membicarakan kehidupan sekolahnya dulu, permainan basket, dan masih banyak lagi. Tidak ada obrolan romantis diantara mereka.

Kedua pesanan telah datang, Lucy dan Natsu masih terus mengobrol sambil menyantap pesanan mereka masing-masing.

"Hmm strawberry yogurt ini enak. Kau mau coba, Natsu?" Tawar Lucy sambil menyodorkan sendok yang berisi straberry frozen yogurt tersebut. Natsu segera menyambut suapan dari Lucy.

"Hmm iya enak. Kau juga harus coba cake ini" ucap Natsu sambil menyodorkan sesendok potongan cake dan menyuapkan kepada Lucy.

"Enaaak..." Ujar Lucy.

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah adegan suap-suapan, Lucy dan Natsu menyadari sesuatu hal.

_'A-aku berciuman dengan Natsu secara tidak langsung' pikir Lucy._

_'Astaga, ini namanya ciuman tidak langsung' batin Natsu._

Pipi mereka berdua sudah memerah karena memikirkan 'ciuman tidak langsung' yang mereka lakukan. Suasana menjadi canggung. Natsu dan Lucy menjadi gugup.

"Hmm anoo Natsu...begini...sebenarnya-" ucapan Lucy terpotong karena terdengar dering ponsel Natsu. Ternyata ada telepon.

"Aku angkat sebentar ya, Luce" izin Natsu.

Lucy masih menyantap dessertnya. Setelah Natsu selesai dengan teleponnya, Lucy memandang Natsu.

"Siapa yang menelepon?" Tanya Lucy.

"Adikku, dia bilang aku harus cepat pulang, dia takut dirumah sendiri" terang Natsu.

"Yasudah, ayo kita pulang, kasihan adikmu sendirian dirumah, aku akan pulang naik taksi" ucap Lucy.

"Ah tidak usah naik taksi, aku akan mengantarmu dulu, setelah itu aku akan pulang" jawab Natsu

"Ap-apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Lucy untuk memastikan. Natsu mengangguk dan memberikan cengiran khasnya. Lagi-lagi Lucy jatuh terpesona saat melihat cengiran itu.

* * *

Didalam kamar Sting, Sting melihat Lucy baru saja pulang berjalan-jalan dengan Natsu. Ia melihat wajah Lucy berseri-seri.

Sting menjadi bertanya-tanya dan berpikir kalau Lucy menyukai Natsu.

"Sepertinya Lucy menyukai Natsu" Gumam Sting.

Sting menjadi frustasi dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Sting berpikir, kalau ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Ada yang salah dengan dirinya kalau menyangkut tentang adiknya yaitu Lucy.

_'Astaga, ini benar-benar akan membuatku gila' batin Sting._

Lucy masuk kedalam rumah, dan mendapati rumah dalam keadaan kosong. Ia tahu kalau kakaknya pasti sedang berada dikamar. Ia segera kedapur untuk menyediakan makanan yang ia bawa untuk kakaknya.

Setelah selesai, Lucy memanggil Sting yang berada dikamar.

Lucy mengetuk pintu kamar Sting, tapi Lucy tidak mendapatkan balasan apa-apa, sahutan maupun pintu yang terbuka. Segeralah dia membuka pintu kamar Sting, dan masuk. Ternyata Sting sedang tidur. Lucy berjalan menghampiri kakaknya. Lucy duduk dipinggir tempat tidur kakaknya. Ia menatap wajah yang ada dihadapannya. Ia melihat bahwa Sting, kakaknya sangat manis saat ia sedang tidur. Lucy membelai wajah Sting dengan lembut sambil tersenyum. Lucy mendekatkan wajahnya dan Lucy mencium kening Sting.

"Aku sayang padamu, Onii-san" ucap Lucy. Lucy bangkit berdiri, tetapi saat ia ingin melangkahkan kaki, Lucy merasa tangannya dipegang oleh seseorang. Lucy menoleh, dan melihat Sting sudah bangun dan sedang memegang tangannya.

"Kau sudah bangun? Makanlah, dibawah sudah aku siapkan makanan. Aku ingin mandi dulu" ucap Lucy sambil mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sting, tapi tidak bisa. Genggaman Sting terlalu kuat. Lucy menatap Sting. Sting bertingkah aneh.

"Lepaskan aku onii-san. Sakiiiit" rintih Lucy masih terus berusaha melepaskan tangannya. Sting tersadar kalau adiknya kesakitan, dengan segera Sting melepaskan genggamannya.

"Ah maaf Lucy, ak-aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu" jelas Sting.

Lucy mengusap tangannya yang memerah karena genggaman Sting yang terlalu keras.

"Yasudah tidak apa-apa. Kau makanlah, aku ingin kekamarku" ucap Lucy sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar Sting.

Sting mengepalkan tangannya.

"Apa yang aku lakukan" gumam Sting.

Sting berjalan keruang makan, dan terlihat dimeja makan sudah tersedia makanan untuk ia makan. Sting segera memakannya, karena ia sudah sangat lapar.

* * *

Lucy yang berada dikamarnya, lebih tepatnya sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan hairdryernya. Ia memikirkan tentang banyak hal. Dari keadaan orang tuanya yang sedang pergi, perasaannya terhadap Natsu, melihat tingkah kakaknya yang terkadang over. Dia menghela nafasnya.

"Ini semua membuatku frustasi" keluh Lucy.

Setelah mengeringkan rambutnya, ia melirik ke arah jam dinding. Sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Ia mengingat bahwa ia harus mengerjakan tugas. Akhirnya ia berjalan menghampiri meja belajarnya, dan membuka bukunya untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah.

* * *

Dirumah Natsu,

Natsu sedang duduk dimeja belajarnya, ia sedang memperhatikan foto yang ada dimeja belajarnya. Foto dengan frame kayu. Foto dimana ada dirinya dan juga Lucy saat SMP. Ia ingat, foto itu diambil oleh Sting dengan kameranya.

Natsu mengangkat foto itu dan tersenyum.

"Apa Lucy punya perasaan yang sama denganku? Aaah apa yang harus aku lakukan" gumam Natsu dengan frustasi.

"Natsu-nii" panggil seseorang yang masuk kekamar Natsu tiba-tiba. Natsu menoleh dan menaruh bingkai foto yang ia pegang ketempatnya semula.

"Wendy? Ada apa?" Sahut Natsu. Wendy adalah adik Natsu. Ia mempunyai rambut panjang berwarna biru.

"Kau sedang memikirkan Lucy nee-san ya? Aku ketuk pintu tapi kau tidak menjawab" ucap Wendy. Natsu blushing.

"Ah tidak. Untuk apa aku memikirkan Lucy hahahaha" elak Natsu. Wendy tersenyum melihat tingkah kakaknya yang jelas-jelas sudah terbaca.

"Terserah kau saja, onii-san. Aku hanya menasehatimu, kau harus cepat utarakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya kepada Lucy nee-san, kalau tidak, dia akan diambil oleh orang lain hihi" ucap Wendy sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar Natsu.

Natsu menghela nafas. Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Wendy. Ia harus mengutarakan perasaannya kepada Lucy, kalau tidak Lucy akan bersama dengan orang lain. Dan keadaan disekolah sangat mendukung itu, Lucy anak yang cantik, manis, dan juga cerdas. Banyak pemuda yang menyukai dan mengaguminya.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya? Huhh" gumam Natsu.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Lucy sudah berada dikelas, ia berdiri didepan jendela, ia membukanya dan merasakan angin yang membelai lembut pipinya. Rambutnya yang lembut melambai tertiup angin seperti pohon-pohon sakura di luar. Mengagumi pemandangan, ia teringat saat dia berumur sekitar delapan tahun dan Sting berumur sepuluh tahun.

Saat itu adalah pertama kalinya mereka benar-benar menghabiskan waktu bersama sebagai sebuah keluarga. Ayah dan Ibunya akhirnya cuti dari pekerjaan dan mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah festival yang dirayakan di kota setiap musim semi. Lucy ingat bagaimana dia memegang tangan Sting saat mereka mengunjungi setiap stan di festival tersebut. Tangan Sting yang lebih besar dari miliknya dan juga kehangatan yang datang dari Sting membuatnya merasa aman. Saat itu Sting memenangkan banyak hadiah. Ketika Lucy merasa lelah, Sting membawanya menjauh dari perayaan. Tawa canda anak-anak dan obrolan dari para pengunjung surut ke latar belakang. Sting telah membawanya ke tempat yang tinggi dan tenang sehingga Lucy bisa bersantai. Mereka juga bisa menonton kembang api dari sana. Ada bangku kayu tunggal dan mereka duduk di atasnya. Ada keheningan yang canggung.

Itu berlangsung selama beberapa menit sampai Sting berbicara kepada Lucy "Apa kau menikmati festivalnya? Aku tidak pernah berpikir ini akan menyenangkan. Kita tidak pernah benar-benar pergi ke salah satu perayaan sebelumnya. Tebak ini akan menjadi yang pertama dan paling berkesan untuk kita, ya kan?" Ucap Sting, bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai.

"Aku ... Sangat ... Senang. Aku berharap kita bisa pergi kesini lagi tahun depan dan tahun setelah itu dan seterusnya" ucap Lucy, wajah polos nya menatap Sting. Sting berpaling dan menempatkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

"Mungkin kita bisa, Bahkan jika ibu dan ayah tidak bisa. Kita masih bisa pergi bersama-sama" ucap Sting.

Lucy kembali kedunianya yang sekarang, ketika itu juga ia merasa ada yang terlupakan, ia mencoba mengingat, apa yang dilupakannya saat itu.

"Saat itu aku mengatakan apa ya, kenapa aku lupa" pikir Lucy

"-cy ... Lucy ... LUCY !" Ucap Levy.

Lucy melompat kaget. "Apa? Apakah terjadi sesuatu?".

Levy mendesah. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau melamun apa? Aku tampak seperti orang gila saat memanggilmu dan kau tidak meresponnya".

"Maafkan aku, aku sedang mengingat masa lalu Levy-chan.." Ucap Lucy sambil menempatkan telapak tangannya bersama-sama seperti melakukan semacam doa.

"Baiklah-baiklah haha" sahut Levy

Bel masuk pun berbunyi, Lucy kembali ketempat duduknya, begitupun juga dengan siswa lainnya.

* * *

Sementara itu,

Sting sedang berbaring di atap sekolah. Memandangi langit biru yang cerah. Ia sesekali memejamkan matanya. Ia sedang tidak mood untuk mengikuti pelajaran hari ini. Banyak yang sedang ia pikirkan.

Tiba-tiba, ia teringat masa lalunya..

Sting mengingat bahwa dirinya dan Lucy bersama dengan ayah ibunya datang bersama-sama ke festival, ia ingat, ia berjalan bersama Lucy, menggenggam tangan Lucy, memenangkan banyak hadiah. Dan juga ia ingat, saat ia mengajak Lucy ketempat lebih tinggi untuk bersantai. Ia mengingat Lucy mengatakan sesuatu.

_"Itu tidak masalah karena__ aku__ benar-benar menikmati __setiap __kebersamaan dengan__mu__, Onii-san. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku" _

Sting mengingat ucapan Lucy itu. Ia juga mengingat ekspresi Lucy pada saat itu. Mata Lucy berbinar-binar. Sting tertawa kalau mengingat hal itu.

_'Apa Lucy mengingatnya ya? Kalau dia melupakannya, bagaimana dengan perasaanku yang sekarang padanya' Pikir Sting._

Sting menutup matanya, untuk terlelap sejenak.

* * *

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, Lucy menutup bukunya. Para siswa juga sudah berhamburan keluar dari kelasnya.

"Luce, kau ingin kekantin?" Tanya Natsu

"Hmm boleh, tapi tunggu sebentar ya" sahut Lucy sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam tas.

Saat membuka ponselnya, ia melihat ada satu pesan baru yang masuk. Ia segera membukanya. Ternyata dari Rogue.

From : Rogue

**Lucy, Sting membolos pelajaran hari ini.**

Lucy bersweatdrop, kenapa Rogue harus melaporkan kegiatan membolos kakaknya. Lucy menaruh ponselnya disaku kemejanya.

"Gomene Natsu, aku harus mencari Sting onii-san. Dia membolos hari ini" ucap Lucy. Natsu hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah tidak apa-apa. Aku kekantin ya. Kalau butuh bantuan, hubungi aku" ujar Natsu, Lucy mengangguk. Setelah itu Natsu berjalan meninggalkan Lucy. Lucy mengepalkan tangannya dan terlihat aura kegelapan disekitarnya.

"Awas kauuuu, onii-saaaan!"

Lucy segera berlari menuju tempat dimana Sting biasa bersembunyi.

Lucy tahu kalau kakaknya pasti sedang berada di atap. Lucy segera melesat menuju ke atap. Setelah sampai diatap, ia celingak-celinguk melihat dimana Sting berada. Dan bingo! Sting sedang tidur.

_'Malah asik-asikan tidur disini' batin Lucy._

Lucy berjalan menghampiri Sting dan berjongkok.

"Sting Heartfilia, banguuuunnnn" teriak Lucy. Sting tersentak kaget, langsung terbangun dari tidurnya.

"A-ada apa? Lucy? Sedang apa kau disini? Mengganggu saja" respon Sting sambil menoleh kearah Lucy. Lucy yang menahan rasa kesalnya duduk disamping Sting.

"Kenapa kau membolos?" Tanya Lucy dengan to the point. Sting menghela nafas.

"Rogue yang memberitahumu? Benarkan?" Sting melirik kearah adiknya.

Lucy mengangguk.

"Aku mengantuk, jadi aku membolos. Dan banyak hal-hal yang sedang aku pikirkan" timpal Sting dengan nada yang santai. Lucy mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau berpikir? Sejak kapan?" Ucap Lucy dengan nada mengejek.

"Kau mengejekku ya?" Sting menjitak kepala Lucy.

Lucy mengelus-ngelus bagian kepalanya yang dijitak oleh kakaknya.

"Habis tumben kau berpikir, memang kau sedang memikirkan apa?" Tanya Lucy yang sekarang duduk dengan melipat kedua kakinya.

"Memikirkan kau bertelanjang didepanku" ucap Sting. Lucy tersentak dan wajahnya memerah.

"Oniiii saaaan! Aku serius tau" bentak Lucy yang sekarang sudah memonyongkan bibirnya. Sting tertawa.

"Haha gomen gomen. Aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu" ucap Sting. Lucy menatap mata biru milik kakaknya.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau menyukai Natsu?" Tanya Sting

**Deg!**

Jantung Lucy berdetak dengan kencang, ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Hmm..anooo..begini.. Hmm...-" Lucy berbicara dengan gugup. Sting menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya, wajah Lucy memerah.

"Kau menyukainya kan? Jujur padaku, Lucy" desak Sting. Lucy hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

Sting menatap adiknya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya. Dengan segera ia mengangkat wajah Lucy dengan tangannya dan mengarahkan wajah Lucy tepat dihadapannya.

"Jawab aku, Lucy" desak Sting. Lucy yang tidak berani menatap mata kakaknya pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah yang lain. Lucy tahu sekarang wajahnya sudah memerah. Lucy tidak peduli. Ia tidak peduli kalau Sting melihat semburat merah itu dan akan meledek Lucy selama ia hidup.

Sting merasa kesal, karena Lucy tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Apa susahnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Sting mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Lucy, Sting mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir merah Lucy. Dan sekarang bibir mereka berdua saling bersentuhan. Lucy tersentak kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Sting.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Sting melepaskan ciumannya. Wajah Lucy semakin memerah.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Lucy

"Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya" ucap Sting sambil memandang kearah lain.

Lucy merasa malu, sedih, kesal akan sikap kakaknya yang tiba-tiba menciumnya.

"Ap-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Lucy yang memang tidak mengerti perkataan dari kakaknya.

Sting menoleh, dan menatap manik cokelat yang indah milik Lucy.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lucy"

.

.

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Bagaimana menurut kalian tentang chapter ini? Please review! ;P**

**Tunggu kelanjutannya ya**

**Jaa...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Haai para readers... ini termasuk update kilat tidak ya? hmm...**

**aku lihat yang mereview fanfic ini sedikit sekali. apa ceritanya kurang menarik? atau karena pairingnya StiCy? hmm yasudahlah tidak apa-apa :)**

**Baiklah, aku akan membalas review-review~**

**pidachan99 : melongo? hati-hati kemasukkan lalat(?) hmm rogue disini bener-bener OOC. dari sifat dan sikap yang pida-chan sebutkan itu. hehe -_-v**

**Tohko Ohmiya : ini sudah lanjut, silahkan dibaca...**

**Ayane75 : mengarah ke StiCy tapi ada NaLu juga hehe. ini sudah update...**

**Mirajane Blue Heart : Ariigatou. ini sudah lanjut. dibaca yaaaaa...**

**Baiklah, sudah balas review. sekarang ayo masuk keceritaaaa~~~~~~**

* * *

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction**

**Love Affair**

**By Yusa-kun**

**Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sting menoleh, dan menatap manik cokelat yang indah milik Lucy.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lucy"

Lucy membelalakan matanya, ia tidak percaya apa yang telah dikatakan oleh kakaknya. Tapi ia segera menepis pikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"Iya-iya aku tahu dari sikapmu yang galak pada setiap laki-laki yang mendekatiku. Kau ini over protectif pada adikmu, onii-san." Ucap Lucy dengan santai.

"Aku mencintaimu sebagai seorang pemuda biasa, bukan sebagai seorang kakak." Jelas Sting. Lucy langsung menoleh kearah Sting. Lucy menatap Sting dengan pandangan yang tidak percaya.

"Ya aku mencintaimu. Aku baru sadar hari ini, aku fikir aku bersikap normal, aku merasakan perasaan sayang, cinta terhadap adikku sendiri. Tapi rasa kesalku saat kau kemarin jalan dengan Natsu, kau memberikan senyum manismu kepada Natsu pada saat masuk kedalam rumah, membuat ku sadar bahwa perasaanku bukan sekedar sayang ataupun cinta pada adik sendiri, tapi rasa yang-berbeda" jelas Sting.

Lucy masih tidak percaya. Lucy segera bangkit berdiri dan menatap Sting.

"Onii-san, kau harus membuang perasaan itu. Kita ini bersaudara. Dan aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Dan aku akan jawab pertanyaanmu. Ya, aku menyukai Natsu, aku jatuh cinta dengannya" jelas Lucy. Lucy berlari meninggalkan Sting.

_'Apa yang kau lakukan tadi, Sting baka' batin Sting._

Sting segera berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan atap untuk kembali kekelasnya.

* * *

Lucy berlari menuju toilet. Ia menatap wajahnya dari cermin. Ia mengingat kejadian yang terjadi di atap bersama dengan Sting, kakaknya. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang.

"Apa yang terjadi, kenapa begini? Kami-Sama tolong aku..." gumam Lucy.

Setelah kejadian diatap sekolah, setiap harinya Lucy dan Sting menjadi canggung untuk berbicara satu sama lain. Dirumah, maupun disekolah. Lucy seperti menghindar dari Sting. Sting hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah laku adiknya.

Lucy sekarang sudah masuk kedalam team cheers sekolah. Ia akan ikut menyemangati team basket sekolahnya yang mengikuti kompetisi.

Setiap pulang sekolah, Lucy harus latihan dengan team cheersnya. Lucy pulang bersama dengan temannya dengan naik angkutan umum.

Sting yang kadang terlenih dahulu sampai dirumah, hanya bisa menunggu Lucy dengan khawatir.

Sampai akhirnya,

Lucy masuk kedalam rumah dengan wajah yang ceria. Sting sedang duduk diruang tengah. Sting tahu kalau adiknya sudah pulang dan akan melewati dirinya saat ingin masuk kekamarnya.

Saat Lucy melewati Sting. Sting segera meraih pergelangan tangan Lucy. Lucy menoleh.

"Lucy...boleh kita bicara sebentar?" Tanya Sting. Lucy hanya mengangguk pelan, dan duduk berhadapan dengan Sting.

"Hmm ada apa, onii-san?" Lucy menatap Sting. Sting pun membalas tatapan Lucy.

"Aku mohon, jangan lakukan ini padaku. Aku sungguh khawatir denganmu. Jangan jauhi aku seperti ini, Lucy" ujar Sting dengan tatapan sendu.

Lucy menunduk saat mendengar pernyataan atau permintaan dari kakaknya.

"Kalau begitu..apakah kau sudah bisa melupakan perasaanmu padaku yang kau ungkapkan beberapa hari yang lalu?" Ujar Lucy. Sontak membuat Sting kaget. Dengan cepat Sting tersenyum memandang kearah adiknya yang masih tertunduk.

"Angkat wajahmu, Lucy. Tatap aku" pinta Sting. Lucy masih menunduk.

"Tolong..." Pinta Sting lagi. Akhirnya Lucy mengangkat wajahnya dan mulai menatap Sting lagi. Sting tersenyum.

"Jujur Lucy, aku belum bisa melupakan perasaan itu. Aku-hmm aku akan berusaha, seiring dengan waktu, aku yakin perasaanku akan berubah terhadapmu, bukan berubah menjadi benci, tetapi akan berubah seperti perasaan layaknya kakak-beradik. Dan aku senang kau memilih mencintai seseorang yang benar. Aku akan percayakan dirimu dengannya" jelas Sting sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang lembut. Bukan sebuah seringaian.

Lucy merasa hatinya sakit mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Sting. Entah kenapa. Lucy memegang dadanya. Ia menahan untuk tidak meneteskan airmatanya dihadapan Sting.

"Hmm baiklah, onii-san...A-arigatou" sahut Lucy sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sting menuju kekamarnya. Sting hanya memandang adiknya yang berjalan meninggalkannya sambil tersenyum.

_'Mungkin ini memang jalan yang terbaik' batin Sting._

Lucy yang sudah berada dikamarnya, menghempaskan dirinya ketempat tidurnya. Ia menutupi wajahnya memakai bantal, ia menangis. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia begitu sedih mendengar pengakuan dari kakaknya. Hatinya merasa sakit dan perih.

"Ke-kenapa aku bisa sesedih ini? Kenapa? Hiks..." Gumam Lucy dalam tangisnya.

"Baka, semustinya kau senang. Kau harusnya senang, karena kakakmu akan berusaha bersikap normal layaknya kakak beradik..hikss..baka..hiks..baka..Lucy bakaaa" ujar Lucy yang masih saja menangis.

* * *

Minggu-minggu berlalu dalam sekejap mata. Sebelum mereka tahu itu, turnamen basket telah tiba. Acara ini diadakan di aula olahraga sekolah Lucy, banyak siswa yang datang untuk mendukung tim.

Dibangku penonton sudah ada Levy, Gajeel, Loke, Gray, Jellal, Juvia, Erza, dan siswa lainnya yang membawa spanduk untuk mendukung tim dari sekolah.

"Erza, sebelum pertandingan dimulai, Lu-chan dan Lisanna akan tampil kan?" Tanya Levy.

Erza mengangguk "Iya mereka akan tampil, aku sudah tidak sabar melihat penampilan mereka berdua" ujar Erza dengan antusias. Jellal yang duduk disebelahnya hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Erza.

"Gray-samaa, kau tidak akan melirik-lirik Lucy-san dan Lisanna-san kan saat mereka beraksi?" Tanya Juvia dengan nada merengek. Gray bersweatdrop.

"Terserah apa katamu saja, Juvia" sahut Gray dengan santainya. Juvia menggembungkan pipinya.

* * *

Diruang ganti, tim cheers sudah bersiap, begitupun juga Lucy dan Lisanna. Mereka sudah memakai kostum cheers. Kostum cheers itu berlengan panjang berwarna perpaduan antara putih dan biru langit. ditengahnya terdapat tulisan fiore dan juga rok pendek yang berwarna sewarna dengan bajunya. Kostum tersebut membuat Lucy dan Lisanna menjadi tambah manis dan menawan.

"Aaaah Lucy..kawaiiiiii" ujar ketua klub cheers sambil memeluk Lucy. Lucy hanya bersweatdrop.

"Ah arigatou, ketua" respon Lucy

"Aku sudah menduganya, kalau kostum ini akan cocok denganmu, Lucy" seru ketua. Ketua cheers ini bernama Minami Yoshida. Ia satu kelas dengan kakaknya, yaitu Sting.

"Dan kau juga Lisanna, kau manis sekali dengan kostum itu hihihi" seru Minami.

"Arigatou senpai" sahut Lisanna, yang di pipinya sudah ada semburat merah.

"Baiklaaaaah, saatnya kita tampil. Ayoooo!" Seru Minami dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

Akhirnya Lucy dan tim keluar, mereka semua menunjukkan gerakan-gerakan yang selama ini mereka latih. Setelah beberapa menit, pertunjukkan selesai, dan tim cheers melambaikan tangannya kearah penonton. Sedangkan penonton yang melihatnya hanya berseru nama-nama siswi yang ada di tim cheers yang mereka favoritkan.

"Lucy-chaaaan kyaaaaa kawaiiiiiii"

"Heartfilia-san, daisuki yoooo"

"I love youuu Lucy-chaaan, kawaiiiiii"

"Minami, so hoooottt"

"Lisannaaaaa~"

"Wohooo kyoko kawaaaiiii"

Dan tim cheers hanya tersenyum ramah sambil melambaikan tangan mereka.

Lucy menoleh kearah bangku pemain, ia melihat kakaknya dan juga Natsu. Sepertinya kakaknya sedang memberi pengarahan pada pemain lain. Secara, Sting adalah kapten tim basket. Natsu dan Sting menyadari kalau mereka diperhatikan oleh Lucy.

Natsu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya kearah Lucy. Sedangkan Sting? Sting hanya tersenyum, dan kembali ke kegiatannya. Lucy tidak tahu kenapa, Lucy menjadi kecewa melihat ekspresi kakaknya. Apakah saat tadi ia perform ia kurang bagus? Atau ada hal lain yang membuat kakaknya hanya tersenyum padanya? Kalau dipikir-pikir Sting adalah tipe pemuda yang aktif sama seperti Natsu. Itu tidak normal bukan?

Lamunan Lucy dibuyarkan oleh Minami.

"Lucy, ayo kita kembali" ajak Minami. Lucy mengangguk dan berjalan beriringan dengan Minami ketempat yang sudah disediakan untuk menonton pertandingan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, MC mengumumkan bahwa pertandingan akan segera dimulai. Para pemain diminta untuk bersiap-siap memasuki lapangan. Tim basket dari sekolah Lucy mengenakan kaus putih dengan garis-garis hitam menghiasi sisi-sisinya dan lengan. Di sisi lain , lawan mereka mengenakan kaus hitam. Kedua tim sangat bersemangat. Begitupun Natsu dan juga Sting. Mereka berdua bersemangat untuk memulai permainan.

Laxus adalah keuntungan yang di miliki oleh pihak tim Sting, Laxus mempunyai tinggi yang menjulang. Ia mempunyai Rambut pirang yang runcing, warna yang sama persis seperti Lucy dan juga Sting, dan terkadang kalau mereka bertiga sedang berkumpul, mereka disebut trio blondie, dan tidak lupa bekas luka berbentuk petir di mata kanannya dan otot terlihat jelas di balik kostumnya. Dia menyilangkan lengannya di dada dan masih memberikan pandangan yang garang kepada pemain-pemain lawan. Elfman adalah pemain yang serupa dengan Laxus. Tinggi badannya pun menjadi andalannya. Ia selalu berteriak" man...man...man" dan ia adalah kakak lelaki dari Lisanna. Dan ada Makoto, Dia tidak setinggi Laxus. Dia tampak tenang dan rileks tapi tanpa diketahui yang lain, ia mungkin sudah menyusun strategi bagi tim mereka untuk menang. Dia adalah seseorang yang banyak perhitungan. Sedangkan lawan mereka semua tampak serupa karena rambut cepak mereka.

Wasit pergi ke tengah lapangan, memegang satu tangan ke bola, dan tangan yang lain memegang peluit. Dia menatap para pemain, peluit diposisikan pada bibir wasit dan tangannya memegang bola diturunkan. Laxus menatap lawannya, tubuhnya menegang menunggu suara peluit . Setelah meniup peluit, wasit melempar bola ke udara dan membuat jalan keluar dari tengah lapangan untuk tidak menghalangi pemain. Laxus melompat tinggi di udara dan mengambil bola. Ia melakukannya dengan mudah. Dia memiringkan tubuhnya empat puluh lima derajat ke kiri dan mengoper bola ke Natsu. Natsu menangkap bola dan mulai menggiring bola ke arah ring tim lawan. Dia menembak dan bola pun masuk, ini membuat timnya mendapatkan sorak-sorai dari kerumunan.

"Waaaah Natsu hebaaaat, ayooo semangaaaat" sorak Lucy

Natsu yang mendengar sorak dari Lucy hanya melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum, Lucy blushing.

"Ciee Lucy...kau menyukai Natsu ya?" Tanya Lisanna dengan nada meledek.

"Ah..anoo..hmm yasudah ah tidak usah dibahas, ayo kita tonton pertandingan lagi" elak Lucy. Lisanna hanya tertawa pelan.

Sorak-sorai dari kerumunan terus terdengar setiap tim Sting mencetak point. Ketika Sting mencetak satu poin untuk tim mereka, ia memberikan seringai terkenalnya. Hal ini menyebabkan gadis penggemarnya menjadi pingsan dan menjerit-jerit histeris. Lucy yang melihatnya merasa ingin merobek mata para fans Sting sampai keluar.

_'Eh? Apa yang aku pikirkan' batin Lucy_

Apa yang dirasakan oleh Lucy? Cemburu? pasti tidak. Perasaan takut? Apa-apaan, memangnya Sting kenapa. Lucy mencengkeram roknya erat dan menghendaki tatapannya menjauh dari Sting, akhirnya ia berfokus pada Natsu. Dia melihat Natsu menyeringai dan merasa bahwa ia tampak begitu lucu. Lucy merasa wajahnya memerah. Natsu hendak menembak dan bola masuk kedalam ring. Babak pertama usai, para pemain kembali ketempatnya untuk beristirahat.

Lucy melihat Natsu, setelah itu menoleh kearah Sting yang sedang minum. Lucy memegang dadanya. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Tidak tahu apa alasannya, saat melihat Sting, Lucy merasa jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Ia berpikir itu karena peristiwa yang terjadi di atap sekolah.

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian, para pemain sudah berkumpul lagi ditengah-tengah lapangan. Permainan babak kedua pun dimulai, Elfman sudah merebut bola dari pihak lawan, menggiringnya dan melihat kearah mana ia akan oper. Ia melihat Natsu posisinya di block oleh pemain lawan, begitupun dengan makoto, Elfman melihat yang bebas berlarian hanya Sting, ia melempar bola kearah Sting, dan tepat, Sting menerimanya dan Sting menggiring bola itu dan memasukkan kedalam ring. Sting mencetak poin. Disusul dengan Natsu yang mencetak 3 poin. Pihak lawan kewalahan dengan permainan tim Sting. tapi pada detik terakhir, Sting meraih bola yang dioper dari makoto, ia berlari dan tiba-tiba dihadang oleh pemain lawan, ia melihat kesekitar, ia melihat Natsu yang melambai-lambaikan tangan memberi sinyal bahwa ia bebas dari kepungan. Akhirnya dengan sigap, Sting melempar bola kearah Natsu, Natsu menerimanya dan segera berlari menuju ring dan memasukkan kedalam ring. Dan pluit tanda permainan berakhir berbunyi. Tim Sting menang.

Para penonton bersorak-sorak akan kemenangan tim Sting. Begitupun dengan tim cheers. Lucy dan Lisanna melompat kegirangan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pom-pomnya.

Tim Sting kembali ketempatnya setelah bersalaman dengan pihak lawan.

Lucy tersenyum dan berlari ketempat Natsu dan Sting berdiri.

"Aaaah kita menaaaang! Kalian hebaaat!" Seru Lucy sambil merangkul kakaknya dan Natsu dengan akrab.

"Ahaha iya dong, itu karena sentuhan terakhir dariku, Luce" ucap Natsu.

"Bukan hanya karena dirimu, kalau kau tidak mendapatkan bola dariku, kau juga tidak akan bisa mencetak poin didetik terakhir" timpal Sting.

Mereka bertiga tertawa riang. Setelah itu Lucy melepaskan rangkulan dari keduanya dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Natsu. Lucy tersenyum manis kepada Natsu. Memberikan minuman dan handuk kering. Sting hanya bisa menatap pasangan itu dengan tatapan nanar. Sting segera menerima minuman yang diberikan oleh Laxus.

"Eeeh? Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu? Kau tidak terlihat senang, padahal kita ini menang" ucap Laxus yang sedang mengelap keringatnya

"Bukan urusanmu" sahut Sting dengan santai. Laxus hanya menyeringai. Sebelum ia bertanya pada Sting, Ia tahu kalau Sting sedang menatap Natsu dan Lucy yang sedang berbincang.

_'Dasar bocah itu, overprotectif' pikir Laxus._

* * *

Natsu dan Sting sedang dikamar ganti. Ia mengganti kostumnya dengan pakaian bersih setelah mandi.

Natsu yang topless sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kering dan duduk di bangku. Sting keluar dari kamar mandi dan kepalanya dibalut dengan handuk. Sting melihat Natsu dan segera menghampiri Natsu.

"Hoy, tadi permainan yang bagus" ucap Sting.

"Hmm ya begitulah" sahut Natsu.

"Natsu, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu" ucap Sting sambil memandang Natsu. Natsu membalas pandangan Sting.

"Ada apa? Ya silahkan saja" Natsu masih terus menggosokkan rambutnya pakai handuk keringnya yang sekarang sudah basah.

"Apa kau menyukai adikku?" Tanya Sting.

Natsu menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap Sting dengan pandangan bingung. "Eh?"

"Apa kau menyukai Lucy?" Tanya Sting lagi, tetapi ia sudah tidak menatap Natsu, Sting sekarang melihat kearah lain.

Natsu terdiam sejenak. Dan memutuskan untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Iya aku menyukainya, sejak SMP" ucap Natsu. Sting tersenyum.

"Oh souuka..." Sting bangkit berdiri.

Natsu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia berpikir kenapa Sting tiba-tiba bertanya padanya tentang perasaannya pada Lucy. Ia mengangkat bahunya dan melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

* * *

Lucy sedang berada diruang ganti. Ia mengganti kostum cheersnya dengan pakaian yang sudah ia bawa. Setelah ia sudah selesai memakai pakaian. Lisanna menghampirinya.

"Lucy, anak-anak menunggu kita di tempat karaoke, katanya mereka ingin merayakan kemenangan tim sekolah kita" ucap Lisanna.

"Hmm begitu ya, baiklah. Ayo kita kesana" ajak Lucy. Lisanna dan Lucy berangkat ketempat anak-anak berkumpul.

Sesampainya di tempat karaoke, Lucy dan Lisanna langsung masuk kedalam ruangan dimana anak-anak itu sudah ribut. Lucy dan Lisanna hanya bisa tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri mereka.

Ditempat karaoke sudah ada Natsu, Laxus, Makoto, Elfman, Levy, Loke, Gajeel, Juvia, Gray, Erza, Jellal, Minami. Lucy memperhatikan sepertinya ada yang kurang.

_'Loh, onii-san tidak ada?' Pikir Lucy._

Lucy duduk dekat Levy.

"Hey, kakakku kemana? Kalian tidak ajak ya?" Tanya Lucy dengan nada menuduh.

"Oy bunny girl, jangan menuduh yang tidak-tidak. Tidak mungkin kita tidak mengajak sang kapten" ujar Gajeel.

"Iya Luce, tadi kita sudah mengajak Sting, tapi dia bilang masih ada urusan yang harus diurusinya. Jadi ia pergi lebih dahulu" jelas Natsu.

Lucy berpikir, sejak kapan Sting, kakaknya menjadi tidak suka pesta dan lebih memilih mengurusi urusannya. Dan terlebih lagi, urusan apa yang harus diurusi oleh Sting.

"Ce..Luceee...Lucyyyyy" panggil Natsu. Lamunan Lucy menjadi buyar.

"Ah, kenapa Natsu?" Sahut Lucy

"Kau melamun saja, ayo kita mulai pestanya" seru Natsu.

"Yohooo, ayo kita mulai pestanyaaa!" Ujar Makoto dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu. Diikuti sahutan dari yang lainnya.

Mereka semua bernyanyi, dari Natsu yang bernyanyi, lalu Gajeel, lalu Makoto, dan selanjutnya Jellal dengan Erza, mereka berduet. Setelah itu Natsu dan Lucy yang berduet, saat mereka bernyanyi anak-anak bersorak untuk menggoda Lucy dan Natsu.

Tidak terasa waktu cepat berlalu, Lucy melihat jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Ia khawatir dengan kakaknya. Pasti ia akan dimarahi oleh Sting. Dan juga kalaupun Sting sudah sampai rumah terlebih dahulu, ia akan memakan apa? Dirumah tidak ada makanan. Lucy berpikir akan membelikannya makanan pada saat pulang.

"Luce, kau pulang denganku saja ya? Aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah" tawar Natsu. Lucy mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Natsu dan Lucy sekarang sudah berada dimobil. Mereka berjalan untuk pulang kerumah.

"Natsu, kita mampir ke supermarket dulu ya. Aku ingin membelikan makanan untuk Sting. Pasti ia sudah kelaparan" pinta Lucy. Natsu mengangguk.

Setelah menepi dan memarkirkan mobilnya, hanya Lucy yang masuk kedalam supermarket. Lucy membeli sayuran, telur, roti dan beberapa makanan siap saji. Setelah selesai berbelanja, Lucy masuk kedalam mobil Natsu dan melanjutkan perjalanan pulang.

* * *

Sesampainya didepan rumah Lucy. Natsu membantu Lucy untuk membawa belanjaan Lucy yang tadi ia beli. Lucy membuka pintu rumahnya, Natsu dan Lucy masuk.

"Taruh didapur saja ya Natsu, aku cari Sting dulu sebentar" ucap Lucy sambil bergegas berjalan kearah kamar Sting.

Sesampainya dikamar Sting, Lucy mengetuk pintu.

"Onii-san, aku masuk yaaa" Lucy membuka pintu dan ia melihat kamar Sting berantakan, buku-buku berserakan, pakaian pun berserakan, dan Lucy melihat Sting sudah terlelap tidur. Lucy menghembuskan nafasnya.

_'Huh aku harus membereskan ini semua' batin Lucy._

Lucy segera keluar dari kamar Sting dan berjalan menghampiri Natsu yang duduk diruang tamu.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu. Kau mau minum apa Natsu?" Tanya Lucy.

Natsu bangkit berdiri "Tidak usah Luce, aku harus cepat pulang. Sudah malam" sahut Natsu.

"Hmm baiklah, hati-hati dijalan ya. Sampai ketemu besok" ujar Lucy sambil menutup pintu depan.

Ia segera masuk kekamarnya untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian. Setelah berganti pakaian, ia bergegas menuju kekamar Sting yang berantakan.

Lucy menguncir rambutnya dengan tinggi, ia memakai t-shirt yang kebesaran dan juga hotpants. Ia memunguti buku-buku yang ada dibawah, ia taruh dimeja dan ditata kembali. Setelah selesai, ia merapikan pakaian-pakaian Sting yang berserakan dimana-mana. Ia harus melipatnya lagi dan memasukkan kedalam lemari. Setelah selesai, Lucy duduk sejenak dipinggir tempat tidur Sting. Lucy memperhatikan Sting yang tertidur, dan baru ia sadari kalau Sting tidur masih memakai sepatu. Dengan segera Lucy melepaskan sepatu yang dipakai Sting dan menyelimuti Sting.

"Oyasumi, onii-san" ucap Lucy sambil keluar dari kamar Sting.

Saat Lucy ingin bangkit berdiri, dengan cepat Sting menarik tangan Lucy. Lucy tergelincir terjatuh diatas tempat tidur Sting dan menimpa Sting. Sting sudah duduk ditempat tidurnya. Lucy yang menyadari posisinya, ia langsung bangkit berdiri.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? dan kenapa kau bau alkohol? kau minum-minum ya? sejak kapan?" ucap Lucy dengan nada tinggi.

Sting diam dan bangkit berdiri untuk menghampiri Lucy. Sting menatap Lucy dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa dibaca oleh Lucy. Lucy mundur. Ia melihat sikap kakaknya yang aneh menjadi horror sendiri. Setiap Sting memajukan langkahnya, Lucy pasti memundurkan langkahnya. tetapi dengan cepat, Sting meraih tangan Lucy dan menariknya sehingga Lucy lagi-lagi terjatuh ditempat tidur Sting. Sting segera mendekati Lucy yang terbaring. Dia menaruh tangannya di sisi tubuhnya , tubuhnya menjulang di atasnya. Lucy mencoba untuk mendorong Sting pergi, tapi Sting terlalu kuat.

"Onii-san...apa kau-" Kata-katanya terputus karena bibir Sting yang sekarang sudah berada di bibirnya. Sting meminta izin untuk memasukan lidahnya tapi Lucy terus menutup mulutnya. Tetapi Sting tidak menyerah, akhirnya Lucy membuka mulutnya memberikan izin Sting. Sebuah erangan pelan dari Lucy dan Sting. Ciuman mereka makin memanas.

Lucy menarik-narik rambut Sting, mencoba untuk membuatnya berhenti tapi Lucy membawa Sting lebih dekat kepadanya. Lucy akhirnya menyerah dan memegang bahu Sting. Akhirnya Sting melepaskan bibirnya dan menatap Lucy. Keduanya jelas terengah-engah. Lucy sadar kalau dia telah bercumbu dengan kakaknya dan lebih parahnya di tempat tidur.

"Aku mencintaimu Lucy, Sungguh. Aku tidak bisa melupakan perasaan ini, apalagi menghapusnya. Saat aku mecoba itu, aku merasa perasaan ini semakin mendalam. Saat aku melihat dirimu dengan Natsu, aku merasa terbakar oleh cemburu. dadaku sakit melihatnya. Maaf..Maafkan aku" jelas Sting. Lucy segera duduk disebelah Sting yang memang ia sudah duduk setelah mencium Lucy.

"Sejak kapan? sejak kapan perasaan itu ada?" tanya Lucy

"Aku..aku tidak tahu, perasaan itu hanya mengalir begitu saja. Aku fikir ini adalah rasa cinta yang normal pada seorang adik. Tetapi akhir-akhir ini aku merasa cinta itu tumbuh makin mendalam. Aku tidak mengerti. Sulit untuk dijelaskan" jelas Sting

Sting tertunduk. Lucy hanya bisa menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan sendu. Lucy menjadi ingat ciuman panasnya bersama dengan kakaknya. Lucy tahu itu salah, tapi ia merasa menyukai ciuman itu. Ia menyentuh bibirnya dengan jarinya, pipinya merah merona karena mengingat kejadian yang tadi.

"Onii-san" panggil Lucy dengan lembut. Sting menoleh dan tiba-tiba...

**_GREEEEP_**

Lucy memeluk Sting dengan erat. Sting merasa kaget, tapi pada akhirnya ia membalas pelukan Lucy.

"Maafkan aku, onii-saan. Aku sungguh egois, tidak memikirkan perasaanmu, selama ini kau sakit melihat diriku. Maafkan aku..Maaf...hikss" isak Lucy

"Tidak Lucy, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku. Aku yang salah, aku yang salah karena telah mencintaimu" ucap Sting.

Mereka berdua melepaskan pelukan mereka. Mereka saling menatap. Manik coklat milik Lucy bertemu dengan manik biru milik Sting. Wajah mereka semakin dekat. makin dekat.. dan akhirnya mereka berciuman kembali. Bukan ciuman panas seperti yang mereka lakukan tadi, ini adalah ciuman yang penuh perasaan dan kelembutan. Lucy meneteskan airmatanya saat berciuman. Sting menyadari hal itu dan segera melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Maafkan aku" ucap Sting. Lucy menggeleng.

"Ak-aku mencintai seseorang. Ja-jadi aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Ma-maafkan aku" ucap Lucy dengan gugup. Sting tersenyum. Sting berpikir, Lucy berubah. Dari ciuman pertama mereka diatap sekolah sampai dengan hari ini. Sting senang. Lucy dengan perlahan menerima perasaannya. terbukti dengan adegan 2x ciuman tadi. Lucy membalas ciuman Sting walaupun pertamanya ia berontak.

"Aku tahu. Aku tidak akan memaksakannya. Aku tahu ini seharusnya tidak dilakukan, tapi aku sudah tidak tahan. Aku ingin memiliki dirimu. Tapi kau ingin memiliki Natsu. Dan sekarang kau sudah tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu. Aku akan mencintaimu lebih dari Natsu ataupun orang lain" ucap Sting. Lucy menoleh dan wajahnya memerah. Sting yang menyadari itu hanya tertawa.

"Ka-kau bisa berbicara seperti itu ka-karena kau tidak memiliki pacar" sahut Lucy dengan gugup. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang.

"Terserah apa katamu, tapi kau harus ingat. Aku tidakk akan memberikan dirimu kepada Natsu ataupun ke yang lain dengan mudahnya" ucap Sting sambil menyeringai. Lucy meringis dan berlari keluar meninggalkan Sting.

"Oyasumiiii, vanilaaaa" seru Sting

Lucy yang sudah berada diluar kamar Sting terengah-engah. Ia mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Sting. Wajahnya memanas, jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang.

Sedangkan Sting yang masih didalam kamarnya, terbaring ditempat tidurnya. Memikirkan kejadian yang bau saja terjadi.

"Vanila dan Strawberry" gumam Sting sambil menyentuh bibirnya dengan jarinya.

* * *

Ditempat lain, tempat dimana orang tua Lucy dan Sting sedang bekerja. Layla dan Jude sedang beristirahat dari pekerjaannya. Mereka berdua berbincang-bincang dengan santai sambil minum kopi.

"Layla, kapan sebaiknya kita membicarakan hal itu pada anak-anak?" Tanya Jude yang sedang menyesap kopinya.

"Lebih baik nanti, aku tidak tega untuk membicarakannya pada mereka." Sahut Layla yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau berpikir Sting bisa menerima kenyataannya?" Tanya Jude kembali.

"Aku tidak tahu, sayang. Dan aku tidak pernah berpikir akan jujur tentang hal itu padanya" ucap Layla yang terlihat sedih.

"Tapi mau tidak mau, kita harus memberitahukan faktanya..." Ucap Jude sambil memeluk istrinya yang menangis sedih. Layla yang berada dalam pelukan Jude pun mengangguk tanda setuju dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Jude.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Yes, ini dia.. bagaimana menurut kalian? hayooo apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh orang tua Lucy? ada apa sama Sting? rahasia apa sih tentang Sting yang mau diomongin ama Jude dan Layla? kalian bisa menebaknya? please review..**

**Jika ada yang kurang, salah, atau apapun kalian bisa mengomentarinya lewat review ataupun PM.**

**terimakasih**

**jaa nee...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alohaaaa para readersku, lama tidak berjumpa? apa kalian kangen untuk membaca fanfic ini? haha**

**Hmm baiklah, aku akan balas Review-review terlebih dahulu~**

** ahmad_penulis: Waaaah sudah ketahuan yaa hehehe -_-v maaf namamu aku ganti dengan ahmad_penulis. soalnya kalo pake titik ga nongol namanya -_-  
**

**Tohko Ohmiya : Hayo hayooo tutup matanyaa XD**

**pidachan99: Aku lebih interest ke basket hehehe aah benarkah? Arigatou XD Waaaahh sudah ketebak ya hehe tapi masalah dibuang apa gaknya Sting masih tanda tanya hehehe**

**Ayane75 : Hehe Arigatou kalau sudah memfavorite kan fanfic ini XD Ya bisa jadi seperti itu(?) Maaf baru update, jadi gak kilat deh updatenyaa... tapi untuk chapter selanjutnya akan diusahakan untuk update kilat!**

**Mirajane Blue Heart : Hehe 100 point untuk anda *prokprokprok* **

**Oke sudah semua nih reviewnya. mari kita lanjut masuk kecerita..**

**Lets gooooo**

* * *

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction**

**Love Affair**

**By Yusa-kun**

**Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sting terbangun dari tidurnya, ia tersenyum-bukan melainkan menyeringai. Ia mengingat kejadian yang ia lakukan bersama Lucy. Sting menoleh kearah jam wekernya yang masih menunjukkan pukul empat pagi. Sting bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandinya. Ia mencuci mukanya dan keluar dari kamar. Ia melewati kamar Lucy. Ia berhenti tepat didepan kamar Lucy. Ia tampak berpikir.

Sting membuka pintu kamar adiknya. Ia mengintip, ia melihat Lucy sudah terlelap. Ia masuk dengan perlahan, ia tidak ingin membuat adiknya bangun, karena pastinya Lucy sangat capek.

Sting berjongkok dan memperhatikan wajah Lucy yang tidur dengan pulasnya.

_'Manis..dan masih seperti dulu' pikir Sting._ Sting membelai rambut panjang Lucy dan tersenyum.

_'Ia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang menawan' batin Sting._

Setelah puas memperhatikan Lucy, ia bangkit dan berjalan keluar kamar untuk kembali kekamarnya.

Sting membaringkan dirinya ditempat tidur, ia memandang langit-langit kamarnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mencintai adikku sendiri. Ini benar-benar gila" gumam Sting. Beberapa menit kemudian, Sting memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Sting sudah bangun lebih dahulu dari Lucy. Sting mengambil sereal yang berada dilemari dapur dan menuangkan kedalam mangkuknya. Ia segera mencari susu, dan menuangkan susu itu kedalam mangkuk yang sudah berisi sereal. Setelah selesai, ia berjalan keluar dari dapur dan menaruh sarapannya dimeja makan.

_'Kenapa Lucy belum bangun' batin Sting_. Sting berjalan menuju kamar Lucy untuk membangunkan Lucy.

Ia mengetuk pintu. "Lucy bangun, sudah pagi" ujar Sting dari luar kamar.

Tapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

Sting membuka pintu "Aku masuk"

Sting berjalan menghampiri Lucy yang masih tidur.

"Lucy bangun, sudah pagi" ucap Sting sambil duduk dipinggir tempat tidur Lucy.

"Hmm sebentar lagi. Aku masih ngantuuuk~" sahut Lucy sambil menutup wajahnya memakai selimut.

Sting dengan terpaksa membuka selimut Lucy dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Lucy.

"Lucy kalau kau tidak bangun, aku akan gendong dirimu, dan memandikan dirimu sekarang juga" bisik Sting.

Lucy yang mendengar bisikkan kakaknya, langsung bangun dari tempat tidur.

"Aku sudah bangun, aku bisa mandi sendiri. Sekarang kau keluar" ujar Lucy yang wajahnya sudah memerah.

Sting tertawa, "Iya iya, aku keluar"

Sting berjalan keluar kamar Lucy dan berjalan menuju meja makan untuk memakan sarapannya.

Lucy telah memakai seragam sekolahnya. Rambutnya dikuncir satu dengan pita berwarna merah. Ia memakai kaus kakinya hitamnya yang panjang dan memakai sepatu. Ia telah siap, dengan segera ia turun untuk sarapan.

"O-ohayou" sapa Lucy

"Ohayou, ayo sarapan" sahut Sting

Lucy mengambil roti bakar seperti biasa, ia mengoleskan selai stroberi dan segera melahap roti tersebut. Lucy sesekali melirik kearah kakaknya. Ia mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Kejadian yang tidak bisa diungkapkan kata-kata. Saat Lucy mengingat kejadian itu, ia selalu merasakan wajahnya memanas.

_'Bagaimana bisa sikap Sting biasa seperti itu setelah kejadian semalam' pikir Lucy_

"Kau naksir padaku ya?" Tanya Sting sambil menahan tawanya. Lucy sadar kalau ia ketahuan oleh kakaknya sedang memperhatikannya.

"Na-naksir? apa maksudmu? aku sudah bilang kalau aku suka pada Natsu" sahut Lucy dengan sinis.

"Kirain hatimu sudah luluh dan jatuh cinta padaku" sahut Sting dengan nada yang jahil dan bangkit berdiri untuk membawa mangkuk sarapannya kedapur.

Pipi Lucy tiba-tiba merona. "Terserah apa katamu, Onii-san" jawab Lucy. Sting muncul dari dalam dapur.

Sting melihat jam dinding dan sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh pagi.

"Ayo kita berangkat sekarang, nanti telat" ajak Sting

"Oke" sahut Lucy sambil mengambil tasnya dan berjalan dibelakang Sting.

* * *

Sesampainya disekolah, Lucy bergegas menuju kekelasnya, sedangkan Sting berjalan menuju tempat latihannya.

Saat sampai, Sting melihat Natsu, Laxus, Makoto sedang berlatih.

"Loh, mana Elfman?" Tanya Sting sambil menaruh tasnya.

"Katanya dia tidak bisa ikut latihan pagi ini, dia ada ulangan dan belum belajar" sahut Makoto

"Oh souka..kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak mengubah jadwal latihan? Kita ubah jadi sepulang sekolah, bagaimana?" Usul Sting.

Laxus, Makoto, dan Natsu menghentikan latihannya dan menghampiri Sting.

"Kita tanya pelatih dulu untuk persetujuannya. Kalau kalian semua sudah setuju dengan usul ku" ucap Sting.

"Hmm aku sih setuju saja" jawab Makoto

"Ya aku juga" jawab Laxus

"Yossh aku kan disini junior, jadi aku ikut saja dengan kalian" jawab Natsu sambil menunjukkan grins-nya

"Yasudah, nanti kita akan bilang pada pelatih. Dan untuk sekarang kita latihan saja" ucap Sting dan diiringi anggukan dari Laxus, Makoto, dan Natsu.

* * *

Lucy duduk ditempatnya, ia sedang membaca novel yang ia bawa dari rumah. Tiba-tiba Levy menghampirinya,

"Lu-chaan, kau sedang baca apa?"

"Eh Levy-chan, hmm novel _The Ugly Truth_" sahut Lucy

"Ne ne Lu-chan, adakah seseorang yang kau sukai disekolah ini?" Tanya Levy. Lucy tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Levy.

Lucy menutup novelnya dan menatap Levy. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Levy-chan?"

"Hmm begini, sepertinya aku menyukai seseorang disekolah ini" ucap Levy dengan malu-malu.

Lucy memajukan wajahnya, "Siapa-siapaaa? Kasih tahu aku seseorang yang kau sukai, Levy-chaaan" rengek Lucy

"Hmm..anoo..seseorang yang kau kenal, Lu-chan" jawab Levy yang sekarang dipipinya sudah terlihat semburat merah.

"Seseorang yang aku kenal? Oke, aku tebak yaaaa, hmm bagaimana dengan kakakku?" Tanya Lucy

Levy menggeleng, "Aku memang ngefans dengan kakakmu, tapi hanya sekedar suka sebagai fans"

"Hmm bukan kakakku, bagaimana dengan Rogue?" Tanya Lucy. Levy menggeleng.

"Loke?" Lucy menahan tawa.

Levy menggeleng, "Sudah jelas-jelas dia menyukaimu Lu-chan"

"Jellal?"

Levy menggeleng "Lu-chan, dia itu pacar Erza"

"Oh iya hahaha" Lucy tertawa.

"Natsu?"

"Bukan. Eeeeh bukannya kau yang menyukai Natsu?" Ledek Levy.

"Ah tidak, siapa yang menyukainya" elak Lucy. Levy tertawa pelan.

"Gray?"

"Aku bisa dibunuh oleh Juvia" ucap Levy

"Oh aku tahuuuuuuu, Gajeel ya?" Tanya Lucy.

Muka Levy memerah.

"Levy-chaaaan, kau menyukai Gajeel? Bagaimana bisa?" Ujar Lucy.

"Lu-chaaaan, jangan bicara keras-keraaas" ucap Levy.

"Ahahaha kau menyukai dia? Sungguh Levy-chan? Aku sungguh tidak menyangka gadis imut sepertimu menyukai pemuda yang kelakuannya seperti preman haha" jelas Lucy sambil tertawa pelan.

"Walaupun ia seperti preman, dia itu ada sisi lembutnya juga tau. Dan dia selalu menolongku saat aku diganggu oleh senior-senior" ujar Levy.

"Iya iya terserah kau saja, Levy-chan" Lucy menatap Levy dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Nee Lu-chan, kau menyukai Natsu kan?" Tanya Levy dengan terang-terangan. Lucy blushing.

"Aaaah wajahmu memerah, Lu-chan. Aku yakin kau menyukainya" ledek Levy.

"Aku rasa aku menyukainya" ucap Lucy dengan nada yang lembut.

"Kau belum mengutarakannya?" Tanya Levy lagi. Lucy menggeleng.

"Aku yakin Natsu menyukaimu, Lu-chan. Dia sangat perhatian denganmu" ucap Levy. Lucy hanya tersenyum.

* * *

Bel masuk pun berbunyi, semua anak-anak yang sudah berada dikelas harus duduk ditempatnya masing-masing.

Guru masuk kedalam kelas Lucy. Ya Makao sensei mengajar mata pelajaran sosial budaya.

"Ya kalian buka catatan-" ucapan Makao sensei terpotong karena Natsu baru masuk kedalam kelas.

"Maaf sensei aku telat" ucap Natsu sambil merunduk tanda ia meminta maaf.

"Yasudah, kau boleh ketempat dudukmu" sahut Makao sensei.

Natsu duduk ditempatnya yang bersebelahan dengan Lucy.

"Hey, kenapa kau telat?" Tanya Lucy dengan berbisik.

"Tadi habis mengajukan jadwal latihan yang baru pada pelatih" sahut Natsu sambil berbisik.

"Heartfilia-san, Dragneel-san kalau kalian ingin berbincang, bisa kalian lakukan diluar kelas" seru Makao sensei yang sudah menatap mereka. Natsu dan Lucy hanya tersenyum dan kembali memperhatikan penjelasan dari Makao sensei.

* * *

Waktu berlalu, bel tanda pulang sudah berbunyi. Seluruh siswa, guru keluar dari kelas. Begitupun dengan Lucy, Natsu, Lisanna, Loke, Erza, Gray, dan Jellal. Mereka berjalan keluar dari kelas.

"Lu-chan, kau akan pulang dengan kakakmu?" Tanya Levy.

"Iya, kenapa Levy-chan?" Sahut Lucy

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku pikir kau akan naik angkutan umum. Kalau naik angkutan umum bisa bareng denganku hehe" jelas Levy.

"Hmm mungkin lain kali kita bisa pulang bareng, Levy-chan" ujar Lucy. Levy mengangguk.

"Ne Luce, besok-besok mungkin kau akan pulang sendiri" ucap Natsu. Lucy menoleh kearah Natsu dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Loh memang kenapa?" Tanya Lucy

"Kan tadi sudah aku bilang dikelas, kalau jadwal latihan dirubah. Dan mulai besok, latihan tim basket menjadi sepulang sekolah" jelas Natsu.

"Loh diubah ya? Karena kalian sering telat ya?" Tanya Erza

"Ya bisa dibilang begitu" sahut Natsu.

"Ya tidak apa-apa. Akhir-akhir ini juga kan aku sering pulang bersama dengan anak-anak cheers. Jadi tidak masalah" ucap Lucy sambil tersenyum.

"Ya yang paling penting memang bidang akademi, kegiatan klub itu nomor dua" ucap Jellal diiringi anggukan dari Erza.

"Iya iya calon pengurus osis" seru Gray. Dan semua tertawa.

Sesampainya diluar sekolah, mereka semua berpisah. Lucy menunggu mobil Sting keluar dari parkiran. Tetapi yang ia lihat mobil Natsu yang keluar dari tempat parkir. Mobil Natsu berhenti.

"Hoy Luce, aku duluan ya" ucap Natsu yang berada dimobil yang sekarang wajahnya terlihat karena kaca mobilnya dibuka.

"Iya, hati-hati ya" sahut Lucy sambil melambaikan tangannya. Mobil Natsu pergi meninggalkan Lucy.

Akhirnya mobil Sting keluar, Lucy masuk kedalam mobil dan mereka melesat pergi.

Didalam mobil,

"Kau mau makan malam dengan apa?" Tanya Lucy

"Memang dirumah ada bahan makanan apa? Terserah saja" jawab Sting

"Hmm apa ya..aku lupa hehe yasudah kita pulang, lihat bahan makanan. Kalau tidak ada bahan makanan, kau harus antar aku ke supermarket. Oke?" Ucap Lucy sambil tersenyum.

"Oke" jawab Sting tanpa menoleh kearah Lucy karena ia sedang menyetir.

* * *

Sesampainya dirumah, Lucy segera masuk kedalam dapur dan melihat bahan makanan. Dan benar, tidak ada yang tersisa. Dia harus belanja kesupermarket.

"Onii-saaaan" panggil Lucy

"Hmm?" Sting sedang duduk disofa, mengangkat kedua kakinya sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Ayo antar aku kesupermarket" pinta Lucy.

"Tidak ada bahan makanan yang tersisa? Yasudah" sahut Sting bangkit berdiri.

Lucy berjalan keluar disusul oleh Sting. Mereka berdua masuk kedalam mobil dan pergi untuk berbelanja kesupermarket.

* * *

Sesampainya disupermarket, terlihat banyak diskon untuk ayam. Banyak ibu-ibu yang rebutan untuk mendapatkan ayam, karena ayam yang diskon itu terbatas. Lucy tersenyum penuh arti kepada kakaknya. Sting hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa?!" Ujar Sting.

"Kau tidak mau ambil ayam itu? Sedang diskon loh, dan ayam itu terbatas" jelas Lucy

"Lalu? Apa harus aku yang mengambil?" Tanya Sting. Lucy mengangguk.

"Aku tidak mau, masa aku harus rebutan dengan ibu-ibu. Yang benar saja Lucy. Sudah sana kau yang ambil" jawab Sting sambil mendorong pelan Lucy. Lucy merengut.

"Mau ambil atau tidak? Nanti keburu habis loh. Sudah sana cepat. Aku tunggu sini" ucap Sting dengan santai.

Sting melihat Lucy yang terdorong-dorong oleh ibu-ibu yang tidak mau mengalah. Sting tertawa.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Lucy telah kembali dengan membawa ayam yang sudah dipotong-potong. Dengan penampilan yang berantakan.

"Sungguh perjuangan ya" ledek Sting

"Diam kau, onii-san" sahut Lucy

Sting menatap adiknya, rambut Lucy yang pirang berantakan, dengan segera Sting merapikan rambut Lucy.

"Iya iya rambutmu sampai berantakan seperti ini" ucap Sting yang masih tetap merapikan rambut Lucy. Wajah Lucy memerah.

"Ah hmm, ayo kita cari bahan-bahan yang lain" ajak Lucy. Sting mengangguk dan membawa troley.

Saat berjalan, Sting melihat banyak stand disupermarket yang menjual berbagai macam makanan dan snack.

"Lucy kita lihat stand-stand makanan itu dulu, itu bisa dicoba kan baru dibeli? Ayoo" ajak Sting. Lucy menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

Sting berjalan dengan membawa troley, disampingnya ada Lucy.

"Kau mau beli apa?" Tanya Lucy

"Hmm sepertinya aku ingin mencoba sosis bakar yang disana" Sting menunjuk salah satu stand yang menjual sosis bakar.

"Baiklah, ayo" sahut Lucy.

Sesampainya didepan stand sosis bakar ini, ada beberapa sosis bakar untuk tester. Sting mencobanya.

"Wah ini enak. Lucy kau harus coba" Sting menyuapkan sosis bakar yang sudah dipotong kecil-kecil kepada Lucy.

"Ah iya, ini enak" ucap Lucy sambil tersenyum kegirangan.

"Obaa-san aku beli sepuluh sosis bakar ya, jangan lupa bumbunya" pinta Sting.

"Baiklah" ucap si pedagang itu. Pedagang itu membungkus sepuluh sosis bakar yang diminta Sting.

"Ini nak" ucap pedagang itu sambil menyodorkan sosis bakarnya. Lucy menerima bungkus itu.

"Arigatou obaa-san" ucap Sting.

Saat Sting dan Lucy ingin berjalan menuju stand lainnya. Pedagang sosis bakar berkata "Kalian ini sepasang kekasih yang serasi"

Lucy dan Sting hanya saling menatap bingung, kemudian tertawa.

"Ahaha tidak obaa-san. Dia ini adikku. Kami ini kakak beradik" jelas Sting. Pedagang itu terlihat bingung.

"Kalian kakak beradik? Ah gomenasai, karena kalian tidak terlihat mirip satu sama lain. Terimakasih sudah membeli sosis bakar ini" ucap pedagang itu sambil tersenyum.

Lucy memandang Sting, Sting hanya mengangkat bahunya dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

Setelah selesai semuanya, Sting membawa kantung belanja kedalam mobil dan mereka jalan pulang.

* * *

Sesampainya dirumah, Lucy akan membuatkan makan malam untuk dirinya dan juga kakaknya.

Sedangkan Sting, ia masuk kekamarnya untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian.

Setelah selesai Sting melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin kamarnya.

"Apa benar aku dan Lucy tidak mirip?" Gumam Sting. Sting segera menepis pikiran itu.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin. Mungkin pedagang itu matanya bermasalah. Buktinya, sampai sekarang teman-temanku tidak ada yang bilang kalau kita tidak mirip" lanjut Sting.

"Tapi tunggu dulu...waktu pertama kali masuk sekolah, Lucy kan dibully oleh fans-fansku karena ia turun dari mobilku. Fansku juga mengira Lucy adalah pacarku..hmm aaaargh aku jadi bingung, yasudahlah" Sting mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

Lucy telah selesai memasak, ia memilih untuk membuat kari ayam yang pedas. Kemudian Ia memanggil kakaknya yang berada dikamarnya.

"Onii-san, ini makanannya sudah jadi, ayo makan duluuu" seru Lucy dari bawah tangga.

Akhirnya Sting muncul dari atas berjalan menuju keruang makan.

Sting melihat makanan yang ada dimeja makan. "Kari ayam, hmm?"

"Iya kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Kalau tidak suka kau bisa beli makanan sendiri diluar" gerutu Lucy

"Haha tidak-tidak. Yasudah aku makan ya. Ayo kau juga makan" ajak Sting yang sekarang sudah duduk dimeja makan untuk menyantap hidangan yang sudah disediakan.

"Kau duluan saja, aku mau mandi baru setelah itu makan" sahut Lucy sambil berjalan kekamarnya.

"Hey tunggu" panggil Sting

Lucy berhenti dan menoleh kearah Sting. "Apa?" sahut Lucy

"Aku bisa membantumu untuk menggosok punggungmu loh, Lucy-chan~" goda Sting. Lucy blushing.

"Oniiii-saaaan mesumm!" teriak Lucy sambil berlari kekamarnya. Sting tertawa melihat reaksi dari Lucy.

Sting menyantap makanan yang telah dibuat oleh Lucy.

"Wah ini enak" gumam Sting. Sting melanjutkan kegiatan makannya. Dengan lahap ia menyuap kari ayam yang dibuat oleh adiknya. Sesekali ia minum. Dan akhirnya ia menghabiskan makanannya.

* * *

Lucy keluar dari kamarnya untuk makan malam. Ia melihat kakaknya sudah tidak ada diruang makan.

"Oh dia sudah selesai makan" gumam Lucy

Lucy duduk diruang makan dan menyantap makanannya. Terkadang ia menoleh kanan dan kiri mencari kakaknya.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara Sting yang mengagetkan Lucy.

"Kenapa kau celingukan seperti itu? Kau mencariku?" Tanya Sting sambil menyeringai.

"Ah tidak-hmm maksudku iya. Aku fikir kau pingsan karena kekenyangan haha" sahut Lucy dengan nada sedikit panik.

"Yasudah, aku sudah mencuci piringku tadi, aku mau istirahat ya. Jaa" pamit Sting yang berjalan menaiki tangga untuk kekamarnya.

"Eh aku lupa. Kau sudah tahu kalau latihanku dipindah jadwalnya kan?" Tanya Sting.

Lucy mengangguk, "Iya aku tahu dari Natsu, kenapa?"

"Kalau kau tidak ada teman untuk pulang bersama, jangan berani-beraninya kau pulang sendiri. Kau harus tunggu diriku atau Natsu. Kau mengerti?" Jelas Sting dengan nada tegas.

"Mulai lagi sifat overprotektifmu" gerutu Lucy

"Bukan begitu, aku tidak mau disalahkan oleh papa dan mama kalau terjadi apa-apa pada dirimu. Nanti dikira aku tidak bisa menjaga adikku sendiri" ucap Sting

"Yasudah, aku mengerti" sahut Lucy

Lucy telah selesai makan malam, ia berjalan menuju dapur, dan ia lihat diwastafel banyak busa dari sabun cuci piring, dilantai banyak air hasil cipratan dari kegiatan cuci piring Sting.

"Haaah dasar, niatnya mau membantuku malah bikin tambah repot" keluh Lucy

Lucy mencuci piringnya, ia membersihkan busa-busanya dengan air bersih, setelah itu ia mengelap air yang ada dilantai.

_'Aaaaah selesai juga. Aku akan belajar dulu' batin Lucy_. Lucy meninggalkan dapur dan berjalan kekamarnya.

* * *

Keesokkan harinya, seperti biasanya. Lucy bangun membuatkan sarapan untuk dia dan juga kakaknya. Mereka berdua sarapan dan berangkat sekolah seperti biasanya. Mulai hari ini, Sting tidak akan berlatih basket dipagi hari.

Hari-hari pun berlalu, Sting berlatih basket untuk pertandingan final beberapa minggu lagi. Lucy juga berlatih karena ia merupakan tim inti cheers sekolahnya.

* * *

Akhirnya, pertandingan final basket pun dimulai. Seperti biasanya, tim cheers sekolah yang masuk final akan tampil terlebih dahulu. Pertama-tama, Lucy dan timnya masuk kedalam lapangan basket dan melakukan gerakan-gerakan yang sudah dilatihnya. Setelah itu, tim dari sekolah lain yaitu River high school.

Setelah selesai dengan pertunjukkan cheers, pertandingan final basket pun dimulai.

Pluit tanda permainan pun dimulai, bola berada ditim Sting, Sting mendribble bola itu menuju ring lawan dan mengopernya pada Laxus yang berada didepannya, lalu Laxus mencetak poin dengan mudah. Sekarang bola tersebut berada ditangan pemain lawan, mereka terus maju, dengan lincahnya Natsu merebut bola tersebut dari tangan lawan. Ia mendribble bola tersebut dan melemparkan bola tersebut kedalam ring. Dan ya, Natsu mencetak 3 poin untuk timnya.

Lucy yang duduk di bangku penonton hanya bersorak saat Natsu mencetak poin.

Natsu berlari-lari kecil sambil melambaikan tangannya, dan tidak lupa ia memberikan cengiran khasnya yang sering sekali membuat Lucy blushing.

"Wah ayoooo tim Fioreee, kalian pasti bisaaaa!" Sorak Lisanna yang duduk disebelah Lucy.

"Ayoooo go go go Fioreeee!" Timpal Lucy. Lalu dilanjutkan oleh penonton dibelakang mereka.

Kembali ke permainan, Sting sudah memegang bola tersebut, mendribble bolanya menuju ring lawan, dan ia melemparkan bola tersebut. Ia mencetak 2 poin.

"Yeaaaah!" Seru Sting sambil lari-lari kecil dan memberikan seringaian sexynya yang lagi-lagi membuat para fansnya makin tergila-gila akan dirinya.

"Aaaaaa Sting-senpaaaai"

"Sting-Sama kakoooiiii"

Lucy menoleh kearah seruan tersebut, ia menatap sinis mereka yang meneriaki nama kakaknya dengan nada yang menjengkelkan.

Pluit tanda babak pertama berakhir telah berbunyi, seluruh pemain kembali ketempat mereka untuk beristirahat. Di babak pertama ini Fiore High School memimpin. Lucy dan Lisanna segera turun dari bangku penonton dan berlari ketempat para pemain.

"Kaliaaaan semua bermain dengan hebaaat" seru Lisanna diiringi oleh anggukan Lucy yang berada disampingnya.

"Benarkah? Aku jadi tersanjung.." Sahut Makoto. Lucy dan Lisanna tersenyum.

Sting sedang mengelap keringatnya yang membanjiri wajahnya. Ia juga menengguk air mineral dengan kasarnya. Lucy memperhatikan kakaknya. Ia berpikir kalau kakaknya tidak memperhatikan dirinya.

"Hey Luceee..bagaimana permainanku tadi? Aku sangat bersemangat dengan pertandingan ini" curhat Natsu

"..."

"Lucy.." Natsu melihat Lucy yang sedang memandangi Sting dan menaikkan alisnya.

"Hmm LU-CY" seru Natsu ditelinga Lucy. Lucy terlonjak kaget, karena seruan Natsu itu pula Sting menoleh kearah Natsu dan Lucy.

"Apa sih Natsu, kau tidak usah berteriak seperti itu!" Bentak Lucy sambil menyilangkan tangannya didadanya.

"Habis aku ajak berbicara kau tidak menanggapinya, malah memandangi kakakmu itu" ucap Natsu. Lucy segera menyadarinya, ia segera menoleh kearah Sting, ternyata Sting sedang memandanginya. Lucy blushing. Sting segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

_'Sepertinya mereka kelihatan semakin dekat' batin Sting._

* * *

Pluit tanda babak kedua dimulai berbunyi, para pemain berkumpul ditengah lapangan. Diawal pertandingan babak kedua ini, tim Sting unggul, sampai pada akhirnya saat Natsu hendak menembak tapi pada detik terakhir, bola yang ada ditangan Natsu telah berpindah. Pemain lawan menyambar bola dengan begitu cepat.

"Siaaaal!" Rutuk Natsu.

Natsu kembali berlari mengejar bola. Kini tim Sting harus mendapatkan bola kembali. Namun, itu terbukti sulit. Rasanya seperti lawan mereka sedang belajar permainan tim Sting dan membiarkan tim Sting memenangkan babak pertama. Sekarang rasanya tim lawan seperti bukan orang yang sama yang telah bermain dengan tim Sting beberapa saat yang lalu. Mereka memiliki aura yang mengancam disekitar mereka. Pluit tanda berakhirnya babak kedua berbunyi, River High School telah memenangkan babak kedua dengan mudah.

Lucy dan para penonton lainnya hanya bisa terbengong dengan kekalahan tim Sting.

"Tidak mungkin..." Gumam Lucy

Natsu, Sting dan yang lainnya berjalan menghampiri bangku pemain untuk mengambil istirahat sebentar. Handuk kering disampirkan di kepala Natsu sementara Sting dan lainnya ditaruh sekitar bahu mereka.

"Apa-apaan dengan permainan kalian?" Pelatih mereka berteriak.

"Kami meremehkan mereka. Sepertinya Mereka telah mempelajari setiap gerakan kami" jelas Makoto, kepalanya tertunduk.

"Sialan! Kami tidak akan mentolerir ini. Kita tidak bisa hanya kembali, semua orang mengandalkan kita untuk memenangkan ini" Sting mengatakan dengan amarah yang menggebu-gebu

"Yeah benar! Untuk Fiore academy!" Seluruh pemain ditimnya berseru. Lucy, Lisanna, dan para cheerleaders melihat kilatan kekecewaan dari seluruh pemain basket mereka. Mereka ingin melakukan sesuatu, tetapi mereka tidak bisa. Mereka hanya bisa menonton dan mendukung mereka. Lucy dan tim cheersnya menatap satu sama lain dan memberi anggukan.

"Guys! Ayo semangaaaat!" Teriak Lucy sehingga dapat terdengar di antara kerumunan keras. Tim Sting menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Ya ayoo flamehead jangan patah semangat!" Timpal Gray

"Ayooo fioreee, tunjukkan kemampuan kaliaaaan! GeeHeee" seru Gajeel

"Go goo Fioreee" teriak Erza dan Jellal dengan bersamaan. Tim Sting hanya tersenyum mendengar sorakan dari teman-temannya. Natsu memandang Lucy yang sekarang sedang melambaikan tangannya. Natsu memberikan cengiran khasnya dan mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Lucy.

_'Aku percaya padamu, Natsu' batin Lucy_

Di sisi lain, Sting hanya melihat Lucy tersenyum melihat Natsu. Mengapa ia tersenyum hanya pada Natsu bukan dia ? Kecemburuan lagi-lagi tumbuh didalam dirinya. Dia harus menggertakkan giginya untuk mencegah dia meninju Natsu. Tunggu sebentar, Natsu tidak melakukan kesalahan. Namun Sting sangat ingin memukulnya.

_'Sial!' Pikir Sting._

Dia harus melepaskan kemarahan ini. Tapi bagaimana? Sting berpikir, cara yang lebih baik adalah melepaskannya pada lawan mereka. Sting menyeringai.

* * *

Pluit ditiup untuk pertandingan terakhir, permainan yang akan memutuskan siapa yang menjadi juara diturnamen kali ini, anggota tim Sting sudah berada di lapangan. Mereka tidak ingin mengecewakan teman-teman mereka yang sudah datang untuk mendukung mereka.

Selama istirahat mereka, Makoto telah memberitahu mereka bahwa lawan mereka memanfaatkan kelemahan mereka. Seperti bagaimana Natsu mengalami kesulitan mencoba menangkap dari sisi kirinya. Makoto menyarankan untuk mengubah tempat. Ini juga untuk memanfaatkan kekuatan mereka. Sting pandai menembak dan selalu berhasil sehingga ia harus lebih dekat ke ring basket. Sisa dari posisi tim juga berubah dengan pengecualian Laxus. Dia sudah melakukan dengan baik di mana ia berada. Dan tidak lupa dengan Makoto dengan keterampilan untuk menganalisis yang menakjubkan. Mereka akan menang pasti.

Sting memandang Lucy yang sedang berada dibangku penonton. Sting akan membiarkan Lucy melihat sisi cool nya dan dipastikan Lucy hanya akan melihat dia, bukan Natsu.

Permainan pun dimulai, semangat tim Sting menggebu-gebu.

"Aku sangat bersemangat" gumam Natsu sambil menyeringai.

Dimulai dari Laxus, dia mampu membuat berbagai umpan panjang untuk Sting dan dia cepat melemparkannya ke ring dan mendapatkan poin. Elfman mampu merebut bola dan ini membuatnya mendapatkan seruan dari adiknya, Lisanna. Tembakan berikutnya membuat Lucy menjerit

"Kau sangat mengagumkan, Natsu" seru Lucy dan kemudian memberinya jempol. Hal ini membuat Sting marah

"Itu Natsu ... mencetak tiga poin tidak terlalu mengesankan" Sting mengertakkan giginya.

"Aku akan menunjukkan kepadanya" Sting menyambar bola, melakukan sesuatu untuk memastikan bahwa tim lain tidak akan mendapatkan bola. Dia melakukan semuanya sendiri, menolak untuk mengoper bola kepada orang lain, bahkan teman-teman sendiri. Dia bergerak begitu cepat, pihak lawan pun tidak dapat mengejar dia dan mencetak gol seperti hidupnya tergantung pada hal itu. Seluruh anggota tim Sting dibiarkan terdiam dan bingung dengan sikapnya. Rasanya seperti ia telah menjadi orang lain. Dia mencetak dan terus menembak tidak peduli tentang apa pun. Dia memasukkan bola di ring itu dan bel berbunyi mengakhiri permainan. Para penonton terpikat oleh kinerja Sting. Mereka mulai bersorak untuk pemenang. Sting dibawa kembali oleh tawa ceria di sekitarnya dari rekan-rekan setimnya. Dia memandang berkeliling dan melihat lawan mereka meninggalkan gedung olah raga.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi, Bro? Kau terlalu bersemangat atau apa?" Laxus memberinya tamparan ramah di bahu Sting.

"Hanya ingin menunjukkan sesuatu" Sting mengangkat bahu , berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Jika mereka tahu apa yang dia pikirkan, mereka akan menggodanya tanpa akhir. Laxus hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kita sudah menjadi juara diturnamen ini hahaha" lanjut Sting sambil tertawa dan berjalan meninggalkan Laxus.

Setelah upacara dan prosesi pemberian piala, Sting dan lainnya sudah berkumpul di area parkir.

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita merayakan kemenangan kita?" Usul Makoto.

"Wah ide bagus Makoto" timpal Elfman. Laxus mengangguk setuju.

"Ide bagus, bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?" Tanya Sting

"Aku setuju" jawab Lucy

"Aku juga" jawab Natsu. Lucy dan Natsu saling menatap dan tersenyum.

"Kalau aku setuju-setuju saja" ucap Erza. Jellal mengangguk.

"Aku juga setuju" jawab Levy

"Ya aku juga akan ikut" ucap Gajeel

"Baiklah, tapi kita merayakan dimana?" Tanya Lucy

"Rumahmu saja Luce" usul Natsu.

Sting dan Lucy memandang Natsu.

"Ke-kenapa jadi rumah kami?" Ucap Lucy dan Sting bersamaan.

"Karena rumah kalian yang paling besar diantara kita semua" jawab Natsu dengan polos.

"Ya benar juga. Setuju setuju" timpal Gray. Juvia pun ikut mengangguk.

"Ta-taapii.."

"Tenang saja, kita semua akan membawa snack dan makanan saat kerumah kalian. Kalian hanya menyediakan tempat saja" ucap Natsu

"Bagaimana? Kalian setuju?" Lanjut Natsu. Diiringi anggukan teman-temannya.

"Haaaah yasudah, besok dirumahku" ucap Sting sambil menghela nafasnya dan menatap Lucy yang sudah menatapnya horror.

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu besok pukul lima sore" ucap Natsu.

* * *

Sesampainya dirumah, Lucy segera membuatkan makan untuk kakaknya seperti biasanya. Ia menepis rasa capeknya untuk melayani kakaknya.

Selesai memasak, Lucy berjalan kekamarnya untuk mandi dan membersihkan diri.

Sting keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju ruang makan. Ia melihat makanan yang sudah disediakan oleh adiknya.

"Onii-san, kenapa kau tidak melarang anak-anak untuk berpesta disini?" Tanya Lucy yang muncul dari arah tangga.

Sting menoleh, "Lucy..sekali-sekali berpesta dirumah kita tidak apa-apa kan"

"Berarti kau yang akan membereskan, membersihkan rumah kita setelah selesai berpesta" ucap Lucy sambil duduk di meja makan dan mengambil makanannya.

"Lho? Kok begitu?" Tanya Sting

"Ya karena memang harus begitu" jawab Lucy sambil menyuap makanannya kedalam mulutnya.

"Kau dingin sekali, Lucy-chaaan" ledek Sting sambil menyeringai.

"Stop melakukan itu, onii-san. Aku tidak akan terpengaruh dengan seringaian yang menurut fans-fansmu itu err seksi" ucap Lucy. Sting hanya tertawa dan menyantap makanannya.

* * *

Keesokkan harinya, Sting dan Lucy bersama-sama membersihkan rumahnya, Sting juga mencuci mobilnya. Lucy duduk untuk beristirahat sejenak.

"Oniiiiiii-saaaaaan" panggil Lucy.

Sting yang mendengar panggilan Lucy segera masuk kedalam rumah.

"Ada apa sih?" Sahut Sting

"Kita harus menyediakan apa ya? Aku harus masak apa untuk nanti?" Tanya Lucy

"Tidak usah memasak, kita sediakan saja makanan-makanan siap saji dan makanan ringan lainnya. Nanti aku akan antar ke supermarket" ucap Sting

"Baiklah.. Aku mandi dulu"

* * *

Lucy dan Sting sekarang sudah berada disupermarket. Lucy mengambil beberapa minuman, makanan ringan seperti keripik dan biskuit-biskuit. Sedangkan Sting sedang memandang minuman kaleng yang beralkohol. Ia tersenyum dan mengambil beberapa kaleng minuman tersebut.

"Sekali-sekali tidak apa-apa" gumam Sting. Sting segera menghampiri Lucy.

"Sudah?" Tanya Sting sambil menaruh minuman yang ia ambil di troley yang Lucy bawa.

"Ya sepertinya sudah" sahut Lucy. Lucy melihat minuman yang tidak ia begitu suka dan menatap horror kakaknya.

"Kau membeli ini, onii-san?" Tanya Lucy

"Ya begitulah, kita ini mau berpesta dan kita bukan anak kecil lagi. Jadi normal saja kalau kita minum ini" jelas Sting.

"Oh tuhan..onii-san aku tidak bisa minum itu. Kau juga tahu kalau aku tidak kuat untuk meminum itu. Aku cepat mabuuuk" jelas Lucy

"Aku tahu, dan asal kau tahu, ini hanya untuk para laki-laki saja. Kau tidak boleh minum" ucap Sting

"Ah terserah kau saja, ayo bayar" ajak Lucy

* * *

Sesampainya dirumah, Lucy menelfon pizza untuk delivery.

"Kau menelfon siapa?" Tanya Sting

"Delivery pizza, baka onii-saan" sahut Lucy dengan nada sinis.

Sting terbengong. _'Baka onii-san?' Pikir Sting._

Setelah diejek oleh adiknya sendiri, Sting masuk ke kamarnya, membanting pintu dan ambruk di tempat tidurnya. Sting menempatkan lengannya di atas matanya.

Lucy melihat kakaknya. Dan dengan segera memikirkan kenapa kakaknya bisa sampai membanting pintu kamarnya?

_'Astagaaaa' batin Lucy._ Lucy menegakkan dirinya dan berjalan kearah kamar Sting. Lucy mengetuk pintu dan mendengar suara gaduh yang keras. Karena takut, ia masuk tanpa izin. Lucy menemukan Sting di lantai sedang menggosok kepalanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Ucap Lucy

"Tidak ada. Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya terpeleset" sahut Sting yang berdiri tiba-tiba.

"Kau kenapa tadi membanting pintu seperti itu? Hmm karena aku memanggil mu dengan sebutan 'baka onii-san'? Sungguh aku minta maaf, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu" Lucy memandang Sting. Sting pun memandang Lucy, memandang tubuh adiknya yang sudah besar. Tatapannya mendarat di bibir Lucy yang pink. Mulutnya terbuka seperti dia hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi dengan cepat menutupnya lagi.

_'Lucy, Dia sangat cantik' batin Sting_

"Yah... Aku berubah pikiran. Aku akan berbicara denganmu nanti. Aku pergi." Ucap Lucy.

Saat Lucy ingin melangkahkan kakinya, Sting dengan cepat memeluk tubuh Lucy dari belakang. Lucy membelalakkan matanya. Sting mencium aroma Vanila dari tubuh adiknya.

"Lucy.." panggil Sting dengan lembut

"Hmm?" sahut Lucy yang tidak bergerak dalam pelukan kakaknya.

"Aku sungguh..sungguh mencintaimu" ucap Sting dengan lirih

Lucy sadar akan perkataan kakaknya. Ia mendengar nada bicara kakaknya yang begitu lirih. Lucy memutuskan untuk membalikkan badannya untuk melihat kakaknya. Lucy kaget saat melihat Sting mengeluarkan airmata.

"S-Sting? Kau menangis? maafkan aku" ucap Lucy dengan panik

Sting tiba-tiba jatuh, posisinya seperti memohon. Lucy menutup mulutnya. Ia kaget melihat kakaknya. Lucy berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Sting.

"Aku seperti orang yang tidak normal, Lucy. Kau bayangkan, bagaimana bisa seorang kakak bisa mencintai adiknya sendiri? berbuat yang tidak seharusnya diperbuat? Aku benar-benar sudah gila" ucap Sting dalam satu nafas.

Lucy hanya bisa tertunduk. Dengan segera ia memeluk kakaknya. Sting kaget.

"Se-setiap hari aku berusaha untuk melupakan perasaanku padamu, tapi perasaanku padamu makin mendalam. Aku tidak mengerti. Apa aku punya kelainan? Aku tidak mengerti diriku, Lucy" terang Sting yang masih dipelukan Lucy.

"Maafkan aku, Onii-san. Maafkan aku..Aku tidak tahu kalau kau begitu tersiksa karena diriku.." ucap Lucy yang sekarang sudah mengeluarkan airmata. Sting sadar kalau Lucy menangis. Sting melepaskan pelukan Lucy dan menatap Lucy.

Mata coklat karamel milik Lucy dan Mata biru milik Sting bertemu. Mereka saling menatap. Wajah mereka semakin mendekat. Dan sekarang, bibir mereka berdua telah bertautan.

* * *

**Di Kota Lain,**

"Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat anakku yang sudah dewasa.." ucap seorang wanita yang mempunyai rambut coklat panjang dan mata berwarna hitam yang sedang memandang keluar jendela. Dibelakangnya ada seseorang yang sedang memeluknya. Seorang pria yang mempunyai rambut Light Blonde dan bermata biru.

"Aku juga, Sayang" ucap pria tersebut. Tiba-tiba ponsel pria tersebut berbunyi. Ia segera melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangkat teleponnya.

"Ya halo?" ucapnya

_"Halo, Weisslogia? Ini aku Jude. Bagaimana kabarmu?"_ ucap seseorang yang berada diseberang telepon yang ternyata Jude Heartfilia yang tidak lain adalah ayah Lucy dan Sting.

"Ahh Jude, aku baik-baik saja. bagaimana keadaanmu dan juga istrimu?" tanya pria yang diketahui bernama Weisslogia

_"Kami baik-baik saja. Aku menelfonmu karena ingin membicarakan tentang anakmu" ucap Jude_

"Hmm ya. Aku tahu. Bagaimana kabarnya? Dia sudah tumbuh besarkan? Aku sangat ingin melihatnya" sahut Weisslogia

_"Sting baik-baik saja. Ia sekarang sedang berada didekat Lucy, Anakku. Dia tumbuh menjadi anak yang penurut dan mempunyai prestasi disekolahnya dalam bidang olahraga. Ia mirip seperti dirimu, Weiss" terang Jude._

"Benarkah? Oh sungguh aku sudah tidak sabar" respon Weisslogia

_"Hmm begini, Weiss. Istriku tidak tega untuk menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada Sting. dan aku takut respon Sting akan dirimu berbeda dengan ekspektasimu dan istrimu" jelas Jude._

"Ya aku tahu itu, mungkin akan berat baginya.." ucap Weisslogia

_"Hmm, bukan hanya berat bagi Sting, tapi bagi Lucy juga.." sahut Jude_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Okraaay, ini dia chapter barunyaaaa... Bagaimana bagaimana? buruk sepertinya hmm-_- gomene :"(**

**Disini aku buat Weisslogia menjadi seorang manusia hehehe dan juga aku punya tebakan, bagaimana ayah Lucy dan ayah sebenarnya Sting bisa kenal satu sama lain? apa hubungan mereka? ayo tebak XD**

**Please reviewnya~~~**

**Jaaaa neee**


End file.
